Lost
by Moondalian
Summary: It's just a normal day for Kai. School, being bugged by Tyson, training, Mister Dickinson calling that they need a fifth blader... Wait, what! Well how are they going to get a new blader, and what if she brings promblems with her when they do find someone
1. Chapter 1

**--: 01 :--**

Well isn't this just the greatest place I've ever been? It's peaceful, quiet, in other words: BORING. My parents and I just moved here and I already hate this place. Can it get anymore dull? Who would want to live here except maybe old-folks. Why did they even bother building a school? How many kids could be living here…4? I even doubt that. This has got to be the most boring place on Earth. Great, my mom is coming. Here comes another lecture about how I should behave at school. I'll just have to block it out again. I've heard this speech for a million times. I wish I knew who my real parents were. Then I could escape from her. I hate being here. I want to go away but I can't. I'm stuck. Oh look, my mom's done. Guess it's time to go to school then. Let's see how many kids really live here. If there are too many of them, they must be boring as well.

I walk towards the school and look around me. There are more kids then I would've ever guessed. I was right about one thing though, they all look boring. The school is pretty big though, but obviously nobody tried to make it look nice. It's just one big block of cement, no paint, just grey. The only difference between this building and a prison, is that a prison has bars.

"I'll see you at half past 3, Aviva." I turn around slightly to see my mother waving and then driving away. Why did she even bother coming? She knew she couldn't stay. Why is she so damn overprotective? I don't think I'll ever understand her.

The school bell ring, but I don't feel like going into that building; I'll have to be with all these boring kids. But my mom would kill me if I don't go. Now I don't really care about hat – I get into fights with her daily - but I don't feel like arguing with her right now. I've done that enough for one day and it's only morning.

After I walk into the school building and enter the classroom, I see the teacher look at me questioningly, as if asking who I am and what I'm doing here. Great, the teachers aren't the smartest people around here.

"I'm the new student. My name is Aviva Milano." Okay, so my voice betrays that I'm bored, but come on. Who really cares about hat.

"So you're Aviva. Welcome to our school in that case." He gives me a lookover and frowns slightly, "Didn't you get your school uniform yet?"

Oh I got that school uniform alright. They expect girls to wear skirts _that_ short? No way, not me. I'm no bimbo that's trying to pick at least two boyfriend's a week. "I did get it, but I prefer that clothes I'm wearing right now. I don't like getting cystitis."

"I'll notify the school board about that but I think you'll have to wear your school uniform tomorrow." He laughs, I just shrug and look around the class, though mentally I'm cursing the schoolboard.

Okay, so let's see. Boring, boring, boring, boring, boring, boring, and boring… Gee, do I detect a pattern here? I there not one student in this class that looks even slightly interesting? Come on… there! Those don't look boring. Wait a sec… aren't those the Bladebreakers? Wow, didn't know they went to school here. Well maybe they'll liven up the place a little ne?

Anyway, the teacher introduces me and points at a desk for me to sit at. Yay, now everyone is staring at me. Isn't that just _great?_ Yeah, my thoughts exactly. Haven't these people ever seen someone in normal clothes?

**Kai's POV:**

Damn it, Tyson's bugging me again. Now what was the teacher saying? Oh yeah, new student. Damn Tyson for talking so much. Okay, now let's see. Black worn out denims, dark blue t-shirt, black boots, long blonde hair that almost looks white, slightly muscular, and curves that still need to grow a bit. Not bad, and she has to guts not to wear the school uniform… now why does she look faintly familiar? Oh well, maybe I've seen her at a tournament or something.

It's easy to see she's bored and doesn't want to be here. I can relate to that. This is one boring Hellhole and there's no way to escape it.

"So we can skip training today, Kai?" I hear Tyson ask hopefully. What? Did I block him out again without even realizing it? I really got to stop doing that. And no training? I don't think so.

"No, of course not." I reply annoyed. I look aside to see Tyson's face falter, the hope that had been shining in his eyes disappearing.

"But why didn't you answer the first time I asked you then I already had my hopes up." Okay, now Tyson's pouting. Does he really think that'll work on me? No chance.

"Because I wasn't paying attention to you." I reply simply, mentally smirking as Tyson throws an annoyed glare my way.

"Why don't you give us a day off?" Max wines, half slumped over his desk as if he's overly tired and just ran the marathon. Tsk, I guess he didn't get his sugar this morning.

"Because you don't want to make up for it during the next training." Ghe, that shut them up, though now they're both sulking. Oh well, not my problem.

I look at the new girl again. Why does she seem so familiar? I see her glancing at us. Guess we're the most interesting people around.

I start working on the assignments the teacher gave us. Tyson and Max are still wining so I just block them out… again. I don't feel like having a lot of homework and they're distracting me, so I don't really have a choice if I want to train with Dranzer.

The school day goes by pretty fast. Aviva is in a lot of my classes and keeps glancing at me. Maybe she recognizes me as well or something? Tyson and Max are still wining the training too. I think I'm going to let them run a few extra laps. Now it would be funny to see their faces as soon as I tell them that.

After school, my cell phone rings. Great, who could that be? Let's see, who's the most annoying old guy that keeps calling me about tournaments and new rules I don't like? Oh yeah, Mister Dickinson of couse.

"Hello, this is Kai."

-"Hello Kai. I have some news for you."- See? I should be a psychic I tell you. It's Dickinson. Now why would he be calling. He already told me about the rules for the latest tournament, and the only other reason he calls is if…

"What did Tyson do this time?" I groan and shoot a glare at Tyson who doen't even notice and happily continues to talk to Max. Oh he's so going to be running extra laps.

-"Nothing. Tyson isn't the only reason I call."- Damn, and I was actually looking forward to letting Tyson run so much. Well at least this means it won't cost me any more money like it usually does.

"Most of the time it is. What's the news?"

-"There's been a slight change of plans. In the upcoming tournaments, teams of 5 are required so you'll have to find a new member."- No. Way.

"You've got to be kidding me," I groan, "Don't do this to me."

-"I'm sorry Kai but if you want to enter then you need a fifth member. I have to go now. Bye."- Coward, doesn't stick around long enough for me to comment any further. This is one of the reasons why I dislike the old guy so much.

"Who was that Kai?" I look aside to see Ray looking at me questioningly, before glancing at the phone still in my hand. I sigh.

"Mr Dickinson. He just told me that we need a fifth blader to compete in the upcoming tournament." Maybe we can just not enter and see what happens next time?

"So we need to find a suitable blader in how many days?" His face is already in a scowl. Good, he can help me kill Dickinson.

"Two weeks," I sigh, "we're never going to find a good blader in that time." I rub my temple to stop the headache that's alreasy coming. Why, why me?

"Come on Kai. Look at it on the bright side?" Ghe, he looks desperate himself and he's telling me to look at it from the bright side?

"What bright side." I stuff my phone back into my pocket.

"We have a change to find a new blader." I think he just made that up, because he certainly hadn't thought of that when when he told me to look at it from the 'bright side'.

"We're doomed." Ray nods and looks at the ground. Good, another point he agrees on with me.

We walk towards the place we always train and the others follow. It's not far from school and in a forest. Almost nobody comes here so it's perfect for training.

"Okay Ray, 30 laps. Tyson, Max, 50 laps." Oh look at Tyson's face. Priceless. If I only had a camera right now.

"What?! Why do Max and I have to run more than Ray!" Tyson exclaims. He really is amusing when his temper kicks in like this.

"Because he didn't whine and you and Max did," I say simply, "now run!"

I see Tyson and Max sigh in agrivation but they start running nonetheless. Ray smirks at them and starts running as well, obviously also amused at Tyswon's temper. I'm surpised he didn't start throwing a tantrum about it though; he usually does.

I look around me and notice someone blading not too far from here. It's a girl with blonde hair that looks like it's white; Aviva. I decide to watch her for a while since Tyson will need quite some time before he's done, and I prefer to train along anyway.

Aviva's quite the blader. She trains the same way I do when I'm not around my team; very intense and completely focussed. She hasn't even noticed that I've been watching her the entire time, while most would've sensed that by now.

"What are you looking at Kai?" I point to Aviva as I hear Ray's voice, and he walks over to me to see what I'm pointing at. His gaze stays on her in interest as she continues, still not aware that people are watching her.

"You already done running." I mutter, my eyes never leaving Aviva.

"Yes."

"Are Tyson and Max done?" I finally glance aside to see Ray smirk. SO he finds Tyson and Max' torture amising too huh.

"No. They're halfway." He chuckles, his smirk only widening.

We watch Aviva train until Tyson and Max are done. They're totally exhausted and panting heavily. Ghe ghe, that'll teach them. We start blading against each other and after a while, I see Aviva watching us. Tyson notices her as well and of course thinks she's a spy or something. He always overreacts when it comes to this sort of things… actually, he overreacts in general.

"What are you looking at!" Temper tantrum here we come. Tyson's already glaring and she hasn't even said a word yet

"You," she says calmly, her ice-blue eyes not batraying any emotion.

"Why?!" We're getting closer people, only a little push more and he'll start yelling.

"Because I like to see people blade," she says, "especially when they're messing up." Well, that was a bigger push than necessary, and sh4e's really must taunting him, but oh well.

"I'M NOT MESSING UP!" Tyson yells, stepping forward and trying to look menacing… which isn't really working for him at the moment.

"Funny how you know I was talking about you." Oh she's good, and Tyson's temper is only rising more. Well I better stop before he shoots Dragoon at her head. Besides, I want to see how good she really is.

"Want to prove that." She looks at me before giving me a proper look-over.

"I was kind of hoping he would take my challenge." She glancing at Tyson, who looks utterly confused now. Well at least he won't shoot a beyblade at her now.

"You were… challenging me?" Seriously, his look is priceless. I really have to start carrying a camera with me for moments like this.

"How dumb is he?" Aviva asks sweat dropping, shaking her head slightly as she stares at Tyson in disbelief.

"On a scale from 1 to 10… 12." I glance at Tyson with a smirk on my face, to see that his temper has returned in no time. Good.

"KAI!" I feel my smirk widen.

"Since he didn't get that I was challenging him and you did, I guess I'll have to blade with you." Aviva sighs overdramatically, "The sacrifices I must make just because some people lost their brain."

"Fine with me. I saw you blade and I think you'll make a better challenge than Tyson." Hmm… now that was meant so Tyson wouldn't start yelling at her… I think now he'll start yelling at me though. Let's see.

Ghe, Tyson's head is as red as a beet from anger, and I think it might just explode. It really is a lot of fun to mock the guy, and easy at that too. Well at least he's not yelling, which means I can start blading without having to deal with him first. That's the downside to his temper; once it starts, it's not that easy to calm him sown again.

"I'll referee!" Max cheers, running to the bladedish. I think he got his sugar somewhere during the day… uh oh.

"Whatever. 3… 2… 1… Let it rip!" Both blades launch and head for the dish, ready for some action.


	2. Chapter 2

**n--: 2 :--**

"Dranzer!" I yell.

"Ice Clove!" Aviva yells.

I look at her blade. It's icy blue like her eyes. Its attack ring is razor sharp and looks like it can easily cut through rock. The blade base has a sharp point that makes it a real endurance base. I don't know how heavy the blade is but something tells me I'm gonna find out soon enough. This is gonna be a fun battle.

"Fire arrow." I order Dranzer.

I see how my blade rushes towards hers but before my attack can hit she counterattacks.

"Ice barrier!" Aviva demands

An ice barrier appears out of nowhere and Dranzer crashes into it. I think Aviva underestimated my power cause Dranzer crashes through the barrier and still has enough power to hit Ice Clove.

"Ice Clove! Blizzard!" Aviva yells.

An ice storm starts to grow and hits Dranzer. It seems to be growing stronger with each passing moment.

"Fire Tornado!" I yell.

A huge fire tornado appears around my blade protecting it against the storm.

"Flame Saber!" I yell when the storm subsides.

"Dodge." She orders.

Her blade narrowly dodges my attack and immediately attacks mine. I put more power in my own blade and let it crash against hers. The two blades hit each other with full power and knock each other out of the arena. We catch our blades and look at each other. I feel exhausted but I'll never show it. I see Aviva smirk at me slightly.

"That was a good beybattle. Nobody has ever tied with me. Not even in practice matches." She says

"Then you've obviously been fighting the wrong bladers." I say as I smirk back at her.

I look at the reactions of the rest of my team. Tyson is standing there, jaw nearly reaching the ground. That looks really funny. I should try to make him do that more often. Max is still staring at Aviva's blade, stunned and Ray is looking really confused. I guess they're not used to this.

"Would you stop staring at my blade!" Aviva hisses to Max.

"There's no way." Tyson whispers in disbelieve.

"What are you doing! I thought I said you had to train!" I yell at Tyson who gulps and starts blading against Max as Ray watches. They're not really focussed and keep looking over at Aviva as if looking at her will explain how she tied with me. They're hopeless. The only one who stopped looking over at her is Ray. Guess he accepted it and Tyson and Max haven't yet. Typical.

I look at Aviva again. I haven't seen this kind of power in a blader in a long time. She could probably beat Tyson. Maybe I should try that. It would be fun to see his face after he loses to her. I'll do that if I get the chance to let them blade. Man I feel tired. I need to rest but how can I get away. If I leave, my team will want to know why and they'll stop training as well. I don't want either of those options. They need training and I definitely don't want to admit to them that I'm tired. I also want to know more about Aviva. Wait… That can be arranged.

"You're a very good blader. Where did you learn to blade like that?" I ask.

"I have a talent for it and you learn a lot on the streets." She replies.

"Ever played in a team and went to championships?" I ask.

"I've never been in a team because nobody wants me in one. I don't listen very well and nobody likes me either." Aviva says.

"Would you like to be in a team?" I ask.

I see her look at me strange and suspicious. I don't care. We need a fifth blader and I would say she qualifies. I just know Tyson is going to complain about this. He always has to complain about something and this will be the perfect subject. He'll probably drag Max into it as well. Please let them give up soon for once instead of nagging about it forever.

**Aviva's POV:**

Is he asking me to join the blade breakers? The great Kai Hiwatari is impressed with me? Not bad, that's probably a complement coming from him. I do like blading and it would be fun to meet bladers that are as strong as Kai is. I'll never admit it but that battle exhausted me. I'd like to have more battles like this one. Then again, I don't know these people. I know they're the Blade breakers and I guess it's an honour that I'm being asked, especially by Kai, but still. I don't really know who they are.

"Are you asking me to join or something?" I ask.

"We need a fifth blader for the new championships and you tied with me so that definitely qualifies you." He answers.

"Kai!" Tyson yells shocked, losing his focus even more, resulting in his blade getting kicked out by Draciel. Hn, pitiful.

I don't think he likes me very much. Wait… Doesn't he need a brain to decide something like that? Never mind, I don't think he has a brain.

"We need a fifth blader and I don't want to search for that person if there is a suitable blader standing right in front of me Tyson." Kai replies annoyed.

"But we don't know her." Max wines.

"He's got a point there." I say. "Who says I can trust you all."

"Well people like Tyson you can't trust but he's mostly to tired to try anything." Kai smirks.

Tyson's head just turned even redder than it already was. Wow, I didn't think that was possible. I think he's gonna explode or something if Kai and me keep going like this. I would like to see that but I think I have to go home. Damn, I would really like to keep going like this for a while.

"I'll have to think about it." I say smirking as well.

Then I turn around and walk away. I need to think. Nobody ever wanted me around and I didn't care because I didn't want to be around anyone. For some reason I like Kai. I wouldn't mind being around him. I wish I knew why he looked so damn familiar. If I join I'll probably find out but is it worth being around Tyson? I've known for what, 10 minutes, and I already dislike him except when I can annoy him. I'll really have to think about this.

**I would like to thank all the people who reviewed my story up till now. I was really surprised that so many people read it even though my summary sucked. I thank you all and hope you review again. And of course all the people who just joined in. I also need bladers for another team that will come in later chapters. If you wanna be in the team, just tell me stuff like your name, character, looks, clothes, kind of blade and how it looks and of course your bitbeast and bitbeasts' attacks in a review. R&R people!**


	3. Chapter 3

**--: 3 :--**

I walk home slowly. My mom is gonna freak when I get home because I didn't call or something like that. When I get to the door I let out a sigh. Here goes nothing. I open and close the door silently and try to sneak to my room without my mom knowing it but it's no use and she catches me. As I thought she starts yelling at me. Of course she wants to know where I've been and why I didn't call. I really don't want to answer because she thinks blading is a waste of time so I walk past her ignoring her. I go up to my room and lock the door. Of course she follows but I took the spare key to my room so she has no way to get in. I put on some music so I won't have to listen to her yelling. She leaves after about a minute. I guess she doesn't like Linkin Park. O well.

Now I can think. My mother would never let me join a team let alone go to championships but I kinda like the idea. If Kai can survive Tyson then I guess so can I. I might not know them all to well but I still have 2 weeks before the tournament starts for that and besides, they don't seem like the type to try anything… except Tyson.

How the hell am I gonna convince my mom to let me join. I'm 17 so she still has to give her permission. I look at the clock to see it's already 18:04. Dinner time. I'll have to tell her. I wish I hadn't ignored her because now she's gonna be steaming mad at me. Maybe I should ask my dad. He does like blading. I walk to the dinning room and sit down at the table. My mother walks in and starts yelling at me again. I listen to it for a while but then block it out. It's the same stuff she always yells to me when I ignore her and lock myself in my room after not calling home to tell where I am.

After about 10 minutes she's done and sits down at the table as well. I wish my dad would come so I can tell them about the Blade breakers.

"How was your day Aviva?" My mother asks.

"Fine." I say.

I'm not really a big speaker but maybe I should try to get on her good side. Should I tell her about school or something? Wail! My dad walks into the room. I'm saved!

"I met the Blade breakers." I continue as my father sits down at the table.

"You did." He says interested.

I knew he would take the bait. He's a real blade fan and got me addicted to it. My mom never forgave him for that I think.

"Yeah, their really nice although Tyson is a bit paranoid. I bladed against Kai." I say.

"So that was what you were doing!" My mom exclaims angrily but my dad cuts the rest of the speech off.

"What was the outcome?" He asks, ignoring the angry look from my mother.

"We tied. It was really fun. I think he was impressed with me because he asked me to join." I say.

My mom's head turns red but my dad smiles. Let's hope he can persuade my mother to let me join.

"You are not joining a beyblade team! Beyblading is a waste of time!" My mother says angrily.

"Come on dear. If she wants to join then let her. It's a great honour to be asked at join a team like the Blade breakers." My father says proudly.

They keep fighting through dinner and in the end my dad wins. Thank God.

"Fine. Let her join but if her education suffers and she can't get into a decent job then it's your fault." My mother says highly irritated.

She always has to have the last word. It's really annoying. After dinner I go back to the forets to see if they're there but I don't see any of them.. Too bad. I'll just have to wait until tomorrow. I get Ice Clove and start training myself again. I'm so focussed that I don't notice someone coming closer.

"DRANZER!" I hear someone yell.

I see a blue blade crash against mine and throwing it out of the arena. I catch my blade and look behind me.

"Training alone again?" Kai asks smirking.

"There was no one here to train with." I say smirking as well.

"I can't get my team to train twice a day." He mutters.

"I didn't think Tyson was the type for that." I say smirking.

"Have you thought about my proposal?" Kai asks.

"Yes. I've decided to join your team." I say.

Wow. He looks really dumbstruck right now. That really doesn't suit him.

**Kai's POV:**

She's joining? I thought she would say no. I change my surprised face into a smirking one. I don't like looking surprised.

"Then I'll see you after school every day to train. You can train for yourself later if you want." I say seriously.

"Wanna blade again?" She asks, looking challenging.

I smirk again.

"Sure."

We ready our blades and launch. The fight is as intense as the last one. This time I win but it takes me everything I have. We say goodbye and go home. When I get home the rest of my team is there. What the hell are they doing here?

"We have to talk about Aviva Kai." Tyson says.

"What is it now?" I ask bored.

"We don't want her to join." Tyson demands.

"Keep me out of this." Ray mutters. "I wouldn't mind if she joins. She's a good blader."

"But we don't know her!" Tyson exclaims.

"Then you've got a problem because she's already joined." I say smirking.

"WHAT!" Tyson and Max yell.

"If you would go now and freak out about this somewhere else." I say while walking to my room.

"But Kai…" Tyson starts wining but I cut him off.

"No Tyson. No buts. She's joining no matter what you think. I'm still team captain so I make the decisions." I say angrily.

He really needs to stop nagging me about stuff. One of these days I'm just gonna get so angry about it that I'll throw him of the team and find a replacement. I see Tyson glare at me but I just turn around and go into my room. I'm still tired because of the battles with Aviva. I fought with her twice today and I didn't even have time to fully recover from the first fight. I lie down on my bed and close my eyes. I hope my team will leave because I don't want Tyson around right now. Why is he so against Aviva joining anyway? I hear the door open and let out a sigh. I open one eye to see who it is. Luckily, it's not Tyson, it's Ray.

"They send you up now?" I ask annoyed.

"Not really. I want Aviva to join, remember. I just want to say that Tyson is freaking out downstairs and your grandfather is now really mad." Ray says.

I let out another sigh. Why must I always baby sit Tyson. I wish he'd grow up. I get out of bed and go downstairs. I see my grandfather almost attacking Tyson and my grandfather's favourite vase on the ground in a million pieces.

"KAI!" My grandfather yells.

"I'll take care of it." I say calmly.

My grandfather leaves with a death glare on his face. I look at Tyson again. He has a scared look on his face but as soon as he looks at me, anger fills his eyes again.

"I want you to leave before my grandfather kills you Tyson." I say.

"I'm not leaving until you decide to throw Aviva off the team." He says angrily.

"Then enjoy being killed. I wouldn't wreck anything else because I swear my grandfather will either kill you or sue you." I say.

I turn my back to him and walk away. I really hope he leaves. I need him to play in the tournament. I don't want to have to find another blader…yet. I go into my room and lie down on my bed again. This time no one comes and I hear the door being thrown shut. Tyson really is mad. Why can't he accept the fact that we need another blader and that Aviva is perfect for it? Wow! Did I just think that? That's so not like me. I'm usually very picky. Must be because I'm tired. I close my eyes again and fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**--: 4 :--**

**Hello people. I still need more bladers for the team so please put your profile and stuff in a review and if you don't wanna be in this fic then just review 'cause I was sorta disappointed about the number of reviews to my last chap. Please R&R people!**

**Aviva's POV:**

I wake up and look at the clock. I see it's 5 o'clock in the morning? Freaking hell! Since when do I wake up so damn early? Usually, I can't get out of bed when my mom wakes me up. Oh well. I can't go back to sleep now. It always takes me half an hour to fall asleep and by then my mother will have woken up and she'll start making way to much noise. I hate my life. I wish I knew who my real parents were. They can't be worse then this even though they dumped me in that horror orphanage. I get up, dress myself, brush my teeth and hair and go down for some breakfast. By the time I'm done eating my mother comes into the kitchen.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asks.

"Couldn't sleep when I woke up at 5." I answer. "I'm going out okay?"

It's not really a question. More like a statement. I walk past her before she can say anything and go out. I can hear my mother call my name and start yelling at me when I don't respond. I start running so I won't have to listen to her anymore. I don't look where I'm going and when I turn the corner in an ally I bump into someone and we both fall on the ground. I look up to see who I hit and to apologize.

"I'm sorry, sir. I wasn't looking where I was going." I say.

I look at the person in front of me. He has some sort of weird mask on that makes his eyes red and has purple hair. He looks really creepy but hey, a lot of people in my life have looked weird and creepy.

"Who do you think you are?" The man says angrily.

"I'm sorry." I say again.

The man looks at me with a threatening look on his face but then starts smirking at me. What the hell? First he looks like he's about to kill me and then he smirks at me? This guy is really weird. I hear someone else yell.

"BORIS! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

I look up and see… Kai? He looks at me surprised.

"Aviva? What are you doing here?" He asks.

"Running away from my mother, not paying attention where I'm going and then accidentally bumping into this guy. Do you know him?" I ask.

"Unfortunately yes. His name is Boris, he works for my grandfather and thinks he's my babysitter or something." Kai says annoyed, glaring at Boris.

"Do you know this girl master Kai?" Boris asks.

"Yes I do so you'd better stay away from her or I'll make your life a living hell. She's joining the Blade breakers." Kai snaps.

**Kai's POV:**

For some reason Boris looks startled. What's going on here?

"What's wrong Boris?" I ask casually.

He looks even more startled. Okay, now I know something's wrong. Boris is almost never startled and always has an excuse for it if it does happen.

"Well." I ask impatiently.

"Nothing master Kai." He answers looking in another direction.

I can see he's lying. He's never been good at it. I roll my eyes and look back at Aviva. I'll find out what Boris is hiding later.

"Let me help you up." I say to Aviva.

I walk over to her and help her up while ignoring Boris.

"Thanks Kai. What are you doing up so early?" Aviva asks.

"Being dragged out of my bed by Boris so he could train me but he has trouble keeping up with me so I don't know why." I say smirking.

I can feel Boris glaring at me. I love making fun of him. I still haven't forgiven him and my grandfather for what they did to me and they know it. I get closer to Aviva and whisper to her so Boris doesn't hear.

"Wanna get out of here? We can easily outrun Boris."

She smirks at me and I turn to Boris.

"Tell my grandfather that I'll be home late because I'll be training longer today." I say.

"But master Kai. You can tell him that yourself when we get home." Boris says.

"Yes but I'm not going home before school anymore so please give him my message. Bye." I start running and Aviva follows. I hear Boris yelling at me from behind and he starts chasing us but after a few blocks he gives up, knowing he'll never catch us. We run one more block away from Boris and then stop.

"Your grandfather has a weird man working for him. He creeps me out." Aviva says. "Although he does seem familiar for some reason."

"I hope you don't know him from your childhood cause he wrecked mine." I say.

"What he do? " She asks.

"It doesn't matter. Just stay away from him as far as you can." I say.

Aviva looks at me frowning for a moment but then shrugs and starts to walk towards school. She's gonna find out someway. My team knows what happened when I was a child and they talk about it when I'm not around. Or at least they think I'm not around. I am most of the time. They should really learn to pay more attention. We walk in silence for a couple of minutes until she breaks it.

"So how did Tyson react to me joining the team?"

"He went berserk and wrecked one of my grandfather's favourite vases. Then my grandfather walked in and almost killed Tyson until I said I would handle it and he left. Then Tyson yelled some more and I got bored of it so I send him home." I reply.

"And he went?" Aviva asks frowning.

"Of course not. I had to say that if he didn't leave, he'd probably break something else and my grandfather would either kill or sue him. Then I went back to my room and I heard them leave." I say smirking.

"I've only known Tyson for about 10 minutes and already I know that that's totally his reaction style." Aviva smirks back at me.

We arrive at school and of course no one else is there so we spend our time talking about how much we hate the people we live with. It turns out that Aviva was adopted and that her adoption mother is way to protective of her. Her fathers okay though. I tell her about Voltaire and how he can be and of course Boris since he lives with us for some reason. I don't know why. Maybe grandfather really does want him to baby sit me and that's why Boris has been around me so much for the last 2 weeks. The time goes by pretty fast and before we know it the rest of the team walks over to us. Of course Tyson starts glaring at Aviva but she just glares back at him and easily wins. She's got the same glare as I do and no one has ever beaten that before. Wonder who would win in a glaring contest? Her or me? When Tyson stops to try and intimidate Aviva, Max takes over but also loses and backs away. Ray on the other hand tries to be nice to Aviva and wants to know stuff about her. At least he's trying to become friends. I don't think Tyson and Max will ever like her but tough luck for them.

**Aviva's POV:**

I'm getting annoyed. Tyson and Max are trying to intimidate me by glaring at me but as soon as I start glaring at them they back off. They're so annoying right now. It's much more fun to mock them but I'm tailing to Ray who is trying to be nice to me so I won't. He notices me glaring at Tyson and Max and smirk when he sees their response. I smirk back at him and then the bell rings. I guess it's time to go back to that horrible place they call school again. My first class is with Ray and Kai so I don't have to worry about Tyson and Max bugging me the entire lesson. It's too bad my second period is with them and I'll probably end up glaring at them for the entire lesson and then I'll get into trouble when the teacher asks me something. Not that I care about the teacher but I don't want to get detention. I'm actually looking forward to training after school. I won't have to be with my mother and I get to do something I like. We enter the class and sit down next to each other. After a few minutes the teacher comes in and wants us to be quiet. Like anyone is paying attention to him. After another 5 minutes everybody is quiet and the teacher start to teach whatever it is he's trying to teach. I really don't get him. Yesterday we were talking about something completely different and we weren't done with it. He even gave us homework. This man is really chaotic. (A/N: I really had a teacher like that. He was sooooo annoying. I blame him that I didn't get good grades.) After about 2 minutes listening to him I see Ray get annoyed as well and we start talking again. Kai soon joins in and I have absolutely no idea what happened during the rest of the lesson. I didn't really pay anymore attention to the teacher. Not that it matters. He'll be talking something else next lesson so why even bother doing the homework. We walk out of the classroom and walk to our next lesson. I sit down and see Tyson and Max come in. For some reason they walk up to me and sit down next to me. What the hell?

"We want you to quit the team." Tyson says.

I roll my eyes and ignore him. He must think I'm nuts or something. I'm in the best blading team and I like two of the people in it. I don't care that Tyson and Max don't like me. They'll just have to deal with it. Life's hard but if he doesn't stop bugging me, I'll show him that the wall can be a lot harder. The teacher comes in and Tyson and Max stop talking to me. Of course they keep glaring at me but I just ignore them and for once pay attention to what the teacher has to say. It's gotta be more interesting then what Tyson and Max think of me. When the lesson ends, I quickly walk away even though Tyson and Max start yelling at me. The rest of the day I have classes with either Ray or Kai so Tyson and Max leave me alone. After school I walk to the forest with Kai and Ray. Tyson and Max are already there. Let's see what the great Kai Hiwatari has in store for us.

**I hoped you liked it and please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I only got 1 review and I know that person so it doesn't really count. I can't write this story if you people don't send me any reviews with characters for the opposite team people! (okay so fine, their in the story until the 11th chapter but that's not the point!) Please review and tell me what you think and PLEASE leave a profile for a blader. I really need them!**

**--: 5 :--**

"Tyson, Max 50 laps. Ray, Aviva 40 laps." Kai orders.

"Why do we have to run more than them!" Tyson yells.

"Because I feel like making you run more and because Ray and Aviva are in a lot better shape than you two are." Kai smirks.

I smirk as well and start running. Ray joins me and we talk while we run. We're done pretty fast and we look at Tyson and Max. I lost count when I tried to see how many times we passed them. Kai is standing against a tree with his eyes closed and arms and legs crossed. We walk over to him.

"How many more laps do Tyson and Max have to run?" He asks.

"We have no idea. I'll ask." Ray replies and runs over to Tyson and Max.

"Why are you letting them run more if they're slower?" I ask.

"Because I hope they'll get into a better shape and run faster." Kai sighs. "I'm afraid the only thing that will make Tyson run faster is food."

Ray runs back to us with a pained expression on his face.

"They still have to run 25 more laps." He says.

"So we passed them 15 times? Oh well. Wanna blade?" I ask Ray.

"Sure." He says with a smile.

We take our positions and launch our blades.

"Ice Clove!" I yell.

"Driger!" He yells.

"Blizzard!" I order Ice Clove.

A huge blizzard appears and hits Driger.

"Tiger Claw!" He yells.

What the hell. He's doing an attack while my blizzard is still raging? I try to see his blade but the snow is making it very hard. By the time I see Driger it's already too late and his attack hits me. Damn it!

"Ice sword!" I yell.

My blade starts to spin even faster making the attack ring more devastating. My blade rushes towards his but he uses his Tiger Claw again. Our blades crash into each other and when I look at the dish again, Driger is lying out of the dish and Ice clove is still spinning but a lot slower. Tyson and Max are finally done running and join us. Of course they start complaining. They wanted to be there when we started blading. I see Kai roll his eyes.

"If you want to blade so badly then go ahead and pick an opponent." He mutters.

Tyson smirks and looks at me. Is he thinking about challenging me?

"Then I challenge Aviva and if she loses she has to quit the team." He says smirking.

"Fine but if I win you and Max stop wining about it and except that I'm your fifth blader." I hiss.

I'm really getting annoyed. I have to win this cause then he'll finally back off. We ready our blades and launch.

"Dragoon!" He yells and his bit beast immediately appears.

He really wants me gone if he's using his bit beast so fast.

"Ice Clove!" I yell and Ice Clove comes out of her blade.

**Kai's POV:**

A huge ice dragon comes out of Aviva's blade. I can see Tyson is impressed although he'll never admit it.

"Phantom Hurricane!" Tyson orders.

"Ice Barrier!" Aviva demands.

Tyson's storm crashes against Aviva's barrier but isn't strong enough to destroy it. Aviva smirks and attacks before Tyson can.

"Ice sword!" She yells.

I see Tyson cringe. This must be her strongest attack. Her blade starts to spin faster and crashes into Tyson's. When the dust clears Tyson's blade is lying out of the dish and hers is still spinning. I can see that she's getting tired. She's bladed against Ray and Tyson and used her strongest attack in both fights with all the power she could use.

"Damn it." Tyson curses.

"Now you have to leave me alone and except that I'm in the team. You too Max." Aviva mutters.

She sits down on a nearby bench. Tyson is glaring at her but doesn't say anything.

"Okay. Tyson, you blade against Max. Now!" I say.

Tyson and Max start blading and Ray and I walk to Aviva.

"You look kinda tired." Ray says.

"I'll get over it." Aviva mutters.

"Still, I think you should get some rest and sit for a while." I say.

"Sure." She mutters.

A blade flies over my head and into a nearby tree. When I look at it, I see it's Draciel. I guess Tyson really needed to let out some steam. I turn around and see Max yell at Tyson to take it easy because it's only practise. Tyson just looks angry and catches his blade. We train some more for a few hours until it's 5 o'clock and Tyson and Max have to go home.

"Do you think they'll leave you alone?" Ray asks.

"Probably not but I'm hoping it will last for a few days." Aviva mutters.

"We better get home too." I say.

Aviva lets out a sigh.

"Guess it's time for another speech from my mother." She says.

We walk home together for as long as we can but then Aviva has to go in another direction. We say goodbye and start walking away. I look at Ray and see he has a strange look in his eyes.

"You like her, don't you?" I say smirking.

Ray looks at me startled.

"What. No." He says quickly but it's obvious he's lying.

My smirk turns into a grin.

"Stop that!" He says.

"You're one of the worst liars when it comes to this sort of stuff, Ray." I say laughing.

He lets out a sigh.

"Fine. I like her. You happy now." He mutters.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" I ask still laughing.

"What can I do about it? I don't think she's the boy/girlfriend kind of girl." He says.

"You don't know until you try." I say.

Ray lets out a sigh and says goodbye. He walks into another direction. I walk to my house and enter it. Here comes the yelling because I took off this morning.

"KAI!" I hear my grandfather yell.

Here we go.

**Aviva's POV:**

I walk into the living room and my mother stands up.

"We have to talk, Aviva." She says.

"What." I say annoyed.

"You have to start listening to me if you want to stay here." She says.

"Are you threatening to kick me out?" I say getting angry.

"Yes I am. You have to start listening to me or I'll make sure you never leave that orphanage again." My mother says.

"Screw you!" I yell at her and run upstairs. I hear my mother yell at me but I lock my door and put on some loud music. My mom starts banging on the door so I put the music even louder. I hope my father will talk to her when he gets home. I don't want to go back to that stupid orphanage. For some reason I just know she'll put me back there. I don't know how long I was lying on my bed when my dad came home. I put my music off and listen to my parents argue over me. Unfortunately for me my parents go into the living room and I can't hear them anymore. I sit in my room waiting impatiently until someone knocks on my door.

"Who's there?" I ask.

"It's me." My father says.

I walk to the door and unlock it. My father comes in looking sad and sits down on my bed.

"I have to go huh." I ask.

"I couldn't convince her to let you stay." My father lets out a sigh.

"When do I leave?" I ask.

"Tomorrow. She's calling the orphanage right now." My father answers.

He gets up and walks to the door.

"She wants you to start packing so she can take everything to the orphanage while you're at school." He says before he closes the door.

I can hear his voice tremble. He's about to cry. I start packing my stuff and while doing so, my own tears start to come down my face. I hear another knock on the door and open it. I see Ray standing in front of me and wipe away my tears.

"Hey." I say trying to fake a smile and failing miserably.

"What's wrong?" He asks worried.

He walks into my room and sits down on my bed looking worried at me. I lock the door again and sit down next to him.

"She's kicking me out." I say soft.

Ray's eyes widen in shock and I start crying again.

"Why? How?" Ray asks confused.

"My mother… No ex-mother doesn't like me anymore so she's dumping me in the orphanage again." I say trying to stop crying. I never cry! Now I'm crying in front of someone. He puts his arms around me and tries to comfort me. I don't know what's happening to me but I don't care anymore. I just sit there in Ray's arms… crying until I can't anymore… letting it all out... After about half an hour I finally stop and he lets go of me.

"I have to pack all my stuff." I say while getting up.

"Can I help you?" Ray asks.

Why is he being so nice to me? Nobody's ever been so nice to me. I nod and he starts helping me. My mother knocks on the door at 10 o'clock and orders Ray to leave. I glare at her but she ignores it and leaves.

"I guess I should go." Ray says.

I walk him to the door and we say goodbye.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I say to him.

"Yeah. Don't worry. We'll figure out something." He says smiling.

He walks away and I go back to my room. When I enter it my mother is sitting on my bed.

"Get out of my room." I say angrily.

"This is my house young lady, not yours." She says back to me.

"I want to go to bed so leave." I say again.

My mother gets up and I lie down in my bed. To my great discomfort, my mother doesn't leave and start to give me a speech on how to behave.

"Would you stop it!" I snap at her. "You're already kicking me out of this house so stop bugging me."

My mothers face turns red of anger again but she leaves. I lock the door and lie down on my bed again. I can feel tears forming in my eyes again but I push them back. I won't cry anymore. I close my eyes and fall asleep dreaming of that horror orphanage.

**R&R People!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people! I wanna thank everybody who reviewed my story. I though everybody who was reading this had given up since didn't I get that many reviews to the last chapter. I love you all and here's the next chapter.**

**--: 6 :--**

When I walk out of my house the next morning I see Kai and Ray waiting for me.

"Hey." I say depressed.

"Are you okay?" Kai asks. "Ray told me what your parents are doing."

"It's only my mother that wants me out of the house. My dad wants me to stay." I say. "And no, I'm not really okay. I have to go back to that orphanage and I hate it. I hate that I have to be there all day long being bored." I say.

"You can always hang out at me or Kai's." Ray says.

"Thanks. I'm gonna hold you to that a lot of times. Both of you." I say.

"Just don't wreck anything like Tyson does and you can come whenever you want." Kai says.

"I'm not like Tyson." I say, smiling slightly.

We walk to school and when we get there Tyson starts asking me questions about why I look so depressed. After 10 minutes of wining I brake down and tell him.

"So you're leaving the team" He says.

I can see the hope in his eyes. I stand up and slap him in the face leaving a print of my hand on his cheek. How could he say such a thing! Ray grabs me from behind so I don't start pounding Tyson.

"Tyson!" Kai hisses to him.  
Tyson's just looking at me in shock and pain. He then realizes what he said and looks down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." He apologizes.

"If you ever say something like that to me again I swear your gonna need more than Ray to stop me from hurting you." I hiss.

Tyson nods and walks away with Max. Ray lets go of me and sits down again.

"It's gonna be okay Aviva." He says.

I shake my head.

"I'm going to that freaking orphanage after school and they'll never let me blade in a tournament.

"Why don't we go with you after school to help you persuade them? We know everything that happens around the tournaments." Kai suggests.

I nod even though I think this will never work.

**Ray's POV: (A/N: Whoa! I'm using someone else's POV! Go me!)**

I can see Aviva doesn't have a lot of faith in the people at the orphanage. The day goes by peaceful and Tyson and Max stay away from Aviva. I can see Aviva getting more depressed by the minute. When the school ends we walk to the orphanage in silence. She walks into the building and I can see she's close to crying again.

"Welcome back Aviva." A woman says to Aviva.

She's looking at Aviva as if she's dirt and worth nothing. Aviva just stares at the ground saying nothing. Then Kai clears his throat. The woman looks at him.

"Yes?" She asks bored.

"We're Aviva's friends and we'd like to discuss something with you in private." He says.

"Fine. This way please." She says and leads the way to her office.

"What do you want to discuss with me?" She asks annoyed.

"My name is Kai Hiwatari and I'm the team captain of the Blade breakers. Aviva has recently joined our team and I was hoping it's possible she can come with us to the tournament in about 2 weeks." Kai says politely.

Sometimes I just love it that Kai had an education in how to behave in cases like these. The woman looks at him frowning.

"And why would I do that. She needs to go to school." She says.

"We get private lessons at the place the tournament is held." I say sounding as polite as I can be right now. She looks at me in the same way she looked at Aviva.

"And you are?" She asks.

"My name is Ray Kon miss. I'm one of the team members of the Blade breakers." I say.

"And what about money. I'm not paying for the plane and everything." She continues.

"All expenses are paid for by the BBA." Kai says.

She looks at Aviva who is still staring at the ground. She hasn't said a word since we left school.

"Why are you so quiet Aviva? If I remember correctly your stepmother didn't want you anymore because you were insolent and didn't listen to her." The woman says.

"I really want to go with them to the tournament so I think I should stay quiet if I want to have the slightest chance." Aviva says not looking up.

"You're probably right about that. Tell me, why do you want to go with them?" The woman asks.

"Because I love blading and they are my friends." Aviva says.

She finally looks up and looks pleadingly into the woman's eyes.

"Please miss Konaway. I beg you."

Miss Konaway looks at Aviva surprised. She's probably not used to seeing Aviva like this. She looks at me and Kai again and lets out a sigh.

"If you can meet all my demands than I will grand you permission to take Aviva with you. I will give you a list with all my demands on them tomorrow so you'll have to come get it." Miss Konaway says.

Aviva is staring at her in disbelieve. Then her face clears up and she smiles. She has a very beautiful smile that could melt the coldest of harts The look in her eyes softens and shows warmth which is really surprising because her usual look could kill you. I hope she smiles more often. It makes her look even more beautiful than she already was.

"Thank you for your time. I will be here tomorrow to pick up the list." Kai shakes Miss Konaway's hand we walk out of her office together.

"How the hell did you do that?" Aviva jumps Kai and almost strangles him in her hug.

I feel a pang of jealousy. I wish she would do that to me… even though she is sorta choking Kai now.

"Please. Let. Go." Kai manages to say and Aviva lets go of him.

"Sorry. I'm just really happy right now." She apologizes. She then turns to me and hugs me as well though not as hard as Kai.

"It's nothing. What are friends for?" I say.

"Aviva!" Miss Konaway walks out of her office. "I'll show you where your room is. Your friends can stay until dinner but have to leave then."

"Yes Miss Konaway." Aviva says politely.

"I have to go." Kai says. "If I don't get home before 4 my grandfather will kill me. I already got into trouble yesterday."

"Then you shouldn't have run away from Boris." Aviva says smirking.

"I know but I can't stand him. He's hiding something from me and I'm gonna find out what today. See you tomorrow." He says before running off.

Miss Konaway shows us to Aviva's new room and then leaves.

"She gave me the same room as last time." Aviva mutters.

"Then you'll at least know how to find it. How long did you live here last time?" I ask.

"About 2 years. My parents dumped me here when I was 6. I don't remember a thing about them and Miss Konaway won't tell me anything about them. When I was 8 my now ex-parents picked me up from this place and we moved a year later. I don't remember much about this place except that I hated it and Miss Konaway was always really mean to me." Aviva sighs. "I can't believe she said yes."

She sits down on the bed and I sit down next to her. We talk about our pasts until Miss Konaway calls Aviva for dinner and I have to leave.

**Aviva's POV:**

I say goodbye to Ray and walk to the dinner table. None of the people from the last time I was here are here now except for one boy. He's the same age as I am and keeps staring at me smirking. He does that through the entire dinner and when we can finally leave I've had it and I walk up to him.

"Why are staring at me all the time?" I ask irritated.

"Because I want to. I'm Alan." He says.

"And I'm getting really irritated so stop staring at me all the time." I say and turn around. I can feel him still staring at me so I go to room. At least he can't come in here. I start doing my homework and by the time I'm finished, it's already half past ten and I decide to go to bed. I'm barely in bed when someone knocks on the door. I let out a sigh and open it. When I see who's at the door I start glaring. It's Alan.

"Hey. Want some company?" He asks with a playful wink.

"Not even if you were the last man on earth." I say and I want to close the door but he puts his foot on the threshold and pushes the door open again.

"Come on Aviva. Don't you like me?"

"I think I even like Tyson more than you so get out of my room or I'll call Miss Konaway." I hiss.

I can see a little shock in his eyes and he reluctantly leaves. I close the door and get back into bed. What does he want from me anyway? I close my eyes and stop thinking about Alan. He's not worth it. I fall asleep and dream about the upcoming tournament and… Ray?

**Well that's it for now. Oh and I wanna ask Rays girlx about her OC's Rikku and Rika. You forgot to put down what they wear. Would you please put down what they wear in a review? Thanx! Well I'm done rambling now so REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Only 2 reviews? I'm disappointed in you guys. I expected more. Well I'm still updating and I'm sorry it took so long but this stie banned me after throwing one of my stories of. Really sorry people. Well, have fun and please R&R.**

**--: 7 :--**

I wake up the next morning because someone is knocking on the door. I walk to the door with a sigh and I open it to see, as I had faintly expected, Alan.

"Why won't you leave me alone? I was having a good dream." I mutter.

"About me I presume." He says with a wink.

"I wouldn't dream about you even if I was having a nightmare." I mutter.

I try to close the door but Alan won't let me. This is really starting to irritate me but I have to stay calm. If I start yelling or hurt him Miss Konaway won't let me blade in the tournament.

"Look Alan." I hiss. "If you don't leave I swear you'll regret it."

"I'm sooooo scared." Alan says sarcastically.

I roll my eyes and close the door ignoring his knocks. I look at the clock and see it's 6 o'clock. I hope this isn't becoming a habit. I dress myself and open the door again. Alan is still standing there but before he can say anything to me I walk past him and leave the orphanage. I start walking around and after a while I walk past my old house. When I look through the window I see the living room is mess and there's police. What the hell happened! I walk to the window and try to hear what they're saying.

"Did you see the person that broke into your house?" One of the policemen asks.

"Yes. He was wearing brown robes and some sort of weird mask." My ex-father says.

I feel someone put a hand on my shoulder and I turn around startled.

"Relax." Kai whispers.

"Relax! You nearly scared to death!" I whisper back angrily.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to." He apologizes. "Did you hear what they were saying?"

"Yeah. So?" I mutter.

"That was Boris. He was looking for you." Kai whispers.

Boris? Why would he be looking for me? We walk away from the window.

"Why would Boris be looking for me?" I ask confused.

"I don't know yet. I heard my grandfather and Boris talking about it this morning. My grand father really needs to learn to close the door to his office." Kai says.

"Weird. Do you have any idea what they want from me?" I ask.

"Didn't you say Boris seemed familiar? Maybe you did know him from your childhood and just forgot. That's what happened to me. I still don't remember everything." Kai mutters.  
"Maybe. He really did seem familiar." I mutter as we start to walk to school.

"I'm hoping I'm wrong for a change. Anyway, I'll find out what they want from you." Kai says.

"Thanks. What did they do to you anyway?" I ask.

Kai lets out a sigh and looks at the ground. It must have been bad. We walk on before he finally starts talking about the abbay, Black Dranzer, the last championship and everything n between. When he finished I think my eyes can't get any bigger. Why the hell is he still living with his grandfather? We reach the school and sit down at our usual spot under the trees in the back of the schoolyard.

"Have you got any other family other than your grandfather?" I ask, still shocked.

"Not that I know of." He replies. "But with my grandfather you never know. He doesn't really tell me a lot."

"Hey guys." I hear Ray say. "What's up? Why are you looking so down Kai?"

"I told Aviva what happened between me and my grandfather." Kai mutters.

"Ow. You okay?" Ray asks worried.

"I guess. Let's just talk about something else than my stupid grandfather." Kai mutters.

We change the subject to the upcoming tournament until Tyson and Max arrive and start to be their usual self which means they start bugging us. I swear that one of these days I'm gonna do something to him. After 10 minutes of torture I get up and walk away from them. I'm going nuts. I start walking circles around the school and I hear Ray coming after me. I guess he was going nuts as well. I remember the dream I had about Ray last night. I can't believe Alan woke me up from that. I'm gonna kill that boy when I get back from the tournament. Wait… I had a dream about Ray! Gee, it took me long enough to realize that! I don't like him… do I? Then again, that dream wasn't really friendship based.

"Where are you with your thoughts?" Ray asks.

"Closer than you think." I mutter.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. Mind sharing your thoughts?" He asks smiling.

"Nope. Not these thoughts." I say smirking.

"Unfair. O well, anything happen at the orphanage?" He asks slightly pouting.

He looks cute like that. Whoa! Wrong thought.

"Not much. There's just a boy named Alan and I think he's trying to hit on me or something. It's really annoying." I mutter.

Is it just me or do I see a pang of jealousy in Ray's eyes? Must be my imagination kicking in.

"Trying to get the one woman who is not to be had." Ray says.

"I can be had, just not by him." I say disgusted.

The bell rings and we walk to our class. We sit down and talk until the teacher gets really pissed. I guess I didn't realize that she'd been standing there for the last 10 minutes. O well, Ray's more interesting anyway. Oh my god. What am I thinking? This is so not me.

"Will you and Mr Kon please pay attention now!" The teacher demands.

"Yes miss." Ray and I mutter softly.

"Good." She says as she walks back to her desk.

The 2 weeks before the tournament go by peaceful and full of training. I think Kai is trying to kill us with his trainings and they just keep getting worse. He still doesn't know why Boris is after me but keeps saying he'll find out. I spend a lot of time with both him and Ray. I'm liking Ray more with each day but I don't understand how. I've never shown interest in a boy this way. What's wrong with me! I wish I knew. Tyson and Max keep being themselves and complain all the time. In the orphanage Alan keeps bugging me and I'm really getting the urge to do something to him. At last the day that I've been waiting for begins… The day that I leave for the tournament. No more Alan and a lot of beybattles. I walk out of the orphanage at 7 and see a limo standing in front of me. Kai comes out and smiles.

"Need a ride to the airport?" He asks.  
"That depends. Is Tyson in there?" I smirk.

"Nope. His grandfather is taking him and Max to the airport so it's just you, me, Ray and the driver." He smirks as well.

"No Boris?" I ask.

"Nope. I said I didn't want him to come to Australia with me. You should've seen my grandfather's face. I think he was about to explode." He says laughing.

I start laughing as well and get into the car. It's only a 20 minute drive to the airport so I don't get a chance to sleep. I hope Tyson will be quiet on the plane cause I've been up since 4 o'clock. I really need some sleep. Unfortunately for me, Tyson isn't quiet. I think he's had sugar because he's running through the plane doing I don't know what and yelling at the same time. HOW THE HELL CAN HE BE SO DAMN AWAKE AT A TIME LIKE THIS! I wish I had a tranquiliser dart so I could just shoot him. Well, I'd be needing two because Max is exactly the same. Where do they get the energy? I see Ray and Kai glaring at them as well. Tyson and Max don't even notice and go on with whatever it is they're doing. Uh-oh. Kai's getting really pissed now. I think he's gonna kill them.

"TYSON! BE QUIET AND SIT DOWN! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!" Kai snaps.

I see Tyson and Max gulp and they sit down looking scared like hell. Damn. Kai didn't kill them. Well, I guess it's better this way. We still need them for the tournament. I close my eyes with a smirk on my face and finally fall asleep.

When I wake up a few hours later I see that I'm leaning against Ray who was sitting next to me. He had put his arm around me and was talking to Kai softly so they wouldn't wake me up. I rise a bit and Ray looks at me.

"Finally awake? What time did you get up to be so sleepy?" He asks smiling.

"4 o'clock. Where are Tyson and Max? I don't hear them yelling or anything. Did they die?" I ask smirking.

"Nope. They finally fell asleep themselves. They've been asleep for about an hour so they won't wake up for a while." Ray answers as he removes his arm and I sit up.

"Thanks for being my pillow." I say mockingly.

"Don't mention it. I was using you as a pillow as well when I woke up." Ray says laughing.

"How much longer do we have to fly?" I ask.

"About 2 more hours." Kai replies.

He's staring out of the window looking at the water below us. It's a quiet trip because Tyson and Max don't wake up until we land. When we get off the plane I see a boy with brown hair and way to big glasses waiting for us. What the hell is he wearing glasses for? He doesn't seem to be looking through them. Oh well.

"Hey Ray, who's that?" I ask.

"That's Kenny. He's our wiz-kid. He improves our blades and launchers and gives us information about our opponents. He can be really annoying though." Ray replies with a smirk. (A/N: I really don't like Kenny so he's not gonna be saying a lot. I just need his knowledge sometimes.)

By now we've reached Kenny and he's looking at me curiously.

"So this is our fifth blader? Hi, I'm Kenny." He introduces himself.

"I'm Aviva." I say ignoring the hand he's holding out for me.

An old man walks up to us and introduces himself to me as Mr. Dickinson. He then starts talking about the new tournament and asks all sorts of questions about our lives and how the others have been. I can see Kai doesn't really like the old guy because he's saying even less than usual. When he's done interrogating everybody including myself he leads the way to a bus that takes us to our hotel. It's a 5 star hotel and still everybody has his own room. The BBA must be really rich if they can afford this kind of stuff. I think I'll go make them a little bit poorer by spending as much of their money as possible. My room is really big with a king-size bed in it, a big screen TV, a mini bar and lots of other cool stuff. I didn't even have this at my old house! I think I'm gonna live here or something. I walk out of my room and check the rest of the hotel. It's really big and fancy and everything is super clean. I get back to my room to see Tyson and Max in it, trying to get everything from my mini bar. I don't think so!

"TYSON! MAX! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM LOOKING IN MY MINI BAR! YOU HAVE YOUR OWN!" I yell at them

They jump and look at me with dread in their eyes. They quickly put everything back in the mini bar and leave without saying a word. I'll have to lock my room even if I'm only gone for about 5 minutes. I shake my head and lie down on my bed wondering what Kai will make us do here to train. Run laps around the hotel maybe? Whatever it is can't be worse than what he made us do back at home… Right? Stupid thought. Of course it can! Knowing Kai he'll think of something extra hard. I hear someone knocking on my door and go see who it is. Kenny? What the hell does he want form me?

"Hi. I'm checking out all the blades before the tournament begins so can I have yours?" He asks friendly.

I look at him suspicious.

"My blade's fine." I mutter.

"I'm just checking them. I won't wreck it or anything." He says smiling.

I hand him my blade reluctantly. I don't like other people taking my blade. He walks away to his room already examining my blade. Then Tyson runs past me with Max yelling something about a pool and ice-cream. Does everything in their live revolve around food and fun or something? I shrug and go back into my room to watch some TV. I'm gonna take it really easy as long as my blade is with Kenny pleading that Kai won't make us train yet.

"Being lazy?" I hear someone say.

I look at the door and see Ray smiling at me.

"Just relaxing. What's up?" I ask.

"Tyson and Max are at the pool, Kenny is busy with our blades and Kai… Well I don't know where Kai is. Conclusion: I'm bored." He says.

"Come in and we can be bored together." I say smiling.

Ray comes in and sits next to me on the bed. We watch TV for a while until Ray discovers the Playstation 2 and we start playing games. At 10 PM we stop playing and Ray goes back to his room to get some sleep. Knowing Kai he'll be ordering us around again tomorrow, give us 2 days to recover and then the tournament begins. We both sigh at that thought and say goodnight. I lock my door so nor Tyson, nor Max can come in at night and start getting ready for bed. When I lie down in my bed I can feel the tiredness of the last couple of nights get the better of me. I really didn't sleep all to well and kept waking up way to damn early. It's that stupid orphanage I swear. I close my eyes and fall asleep dreaming about nothing important.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey people. Well I was planning to not update untill the weekend but then I got a lot of reviews and so I'm in a good mood and updating it now. But I am disappointed in all those people who have me on alert and don't review. The only one reviewing is Raysgirlx so I'm dedicating this chapter to her for being a loyal reviewer. Now on with the fic and I hope you will R&R people!**

**--: 8 :--**

**Ray's POV:**

I wake up in the middle of the night because of a scream. I get up and open my door to see if anything is happening and see Kai coming out of his room as well.

"What was that?" I ask.

"I think it came out of Aviva's room." Kai says.

I see his eyes widen as if realizing something terrible and he runs to Aviva's room. I immediately follow and we start banging on the door. We hear a muffled cry for help coming from the room. I throw myself against the door and it gives in after a few times. I don't think the lock will work anymore though. I stumble into the room and Kai runs past me. When I look up I see Kai running towards a man who is injecting something into Aviva's arm. When he sees Kai he looks startled. Behind the man I see Boris… Wait. Boris? What the hell does he want with Aviva? I stand up and run over to the man who is fighting with Kai. Since Kai is keeping that guy busy I run past him and hit the guy that is holding Aviva. He falls to the ground and drops Aviva but before I can get to her Boris hits me in the stomach and man… can he hit! I try to ignore the pain in my stomach and start fighting Boris but that other guy joins in and they punch me to the ground. I see Aviva trying to get up and fight the drug she was injected with but it's already too late. Kai, who obviously knocked out the other guy suddenly kicks Boris where the sun don't shine and now it's Boris time to fall to the ground. I get up even though everything in my body is screaming of pain and hit the guy who is looking stunned at Kai, not expecting him to knock out the other guy so quickly. After another 15 minutes of fighting, Boris finally retreats. I immediately walk over to Aviva to see if she's okay and see she's still awake.

"Aviva? Are you okay?" I ask as Kai comes over to us as well.

Aviva barely nods almost not able to fight the drug any longer.

"Don't fight it any more. You're safe." Kai whispers and Aviva closes her eyes.

I lie her down on her bed and walk back to Kai.

"What now? Boris might come back if we leave her alone again." I whisper.

"Someone will have to stay in her room." Kai whispers back. "I think you wouldn't mind sleeping in the same room as her." He adds teasingly.

I glare at him but he just smirks and leaves the room closing the door behind him. I take a spare blanket out of the closet and lie down on the couch looking at Aviva. My body suddenly decides to remind me of my own pain and I can feel every part of it screaming out for something to kill the pain with. I close my eyes and try to sleep but I don't succeed very well and wake up every now and then until finally at 4 o'clock I fall asleep completely.

I wake up the next morning at 9 o'clock and see that Aviva is sitting next to me smiling. I sit up.

"Good morning." She says. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Not as bad as I felt last night." I groan but I force a smile on my face.

"You look terrible." She says teasingly.

I look at my body and see bruises everywhere and a couple of scars.

"I guess I've looked better." I mutter.

"Well if you feel half as bed as you look you must be in a lot of pain. I don't think an aspirin will help a lot but it's better than nothing." She says walking to the bathroom and coming back with an aspirin and a glass of water.

"And how are you feeling." I ask as I take the aspirin and the water.

"I'm not the one who got beat up so I'm fine. I'm just a little bit dizzy because of that stupid drug." She mutters.

"Did Boris say anything before Kai and me came in?" I ask.

"I don't remember very well. I was still half asleep when he started rambling about stuff. I think he said something about the past so I'm guessing I was in the abbey at the same time as Kai. I don't know why he wants me exactly but I have a feeling he'll come back." Aviva mutters.

"I'm hoping not cause I don't think my body could handle fighting his goons again." I say smiling. "I guess you're on your own the next time."

"Gee thanks. Maybe Kai will want to protect me again." Aviva says mocking me back.

"I don't think he's in that much of a better shape than I am so don't count on it." I tease.

Someone knocks on the door and Aviva walks to the door to open it.

"Hey Kai. Come on in." She says.

Kai comes in and looks at me.

"Whoa Ray. You look even worse than I thought." He says a little worried.

"Yeah, well I feel even worse but don't worry. I'll get over it." I say reassuringly.

Kai shrugs and looks at Aviva.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Stop worrying about me. You two are the ones who got beat up remember? Start worrying about yourselves." Aviva mutters.

Kai shrugs again and sits on the couch next to me. Tyson suddenly walks in, of course without knocking, and looks at us strangely, especially at me since I'm only wearing boxers and have bruises all over my body.

"What happened?" He asks confused.

"Aviva almost got kidnapped and we got into a fight with the kidnappers." Kai says simply.

"Really? Is everybody okay? Why didn't you wake me up?" Tyson asks.

"Because you wouldn't wake up even if your life depended on it." Kai mutters.

"YES I WOULD!" Tyson yells and Kai just smirks at him.

I see Max appear behind Tyson with a plate of food in his hand. Of course they already had breakfast.

"Uh… Ray? Why are you sitting on Aviva's couch with only your boxers on and covered in bruises? " He asks.

"Because Aviva almost got kidnapped, Kai and me saved her and somebody had to stay with her." I say annoyed.

Max stares at me stunned as Tyson waves a hand in front of his face.

"You okay, Maxie?" He asks.

"I think a better question would be if they're okay." Max says. "Are you?"

"Yeah. All those bruises are just hurting." I say with a pained face.

"How about you Kai?" Tyson asks.

"Just fine. I think Ray got beat up more than I did." Kai says.

"That's because you're a better fighter than I am." I mutter.

"Okay. Now that we're all here, Tyson, Max, start running 50 laps around the hotel grounds." Kai says.

"WHAT!" Tyson and Max yell. "What about them?"

"Ray has to rest and I'm letting Aviva take care of him." Kai says simply. "Now start running because you have to be done in an hour."

I see Tyson and Max glare at Kai but walk out of the room. Poor them. Kai's only letting Aviva stay because he knows I like her. I give Kai a thankful look and he smiles back, then walks out of the room to train for himself.

**Aviva's POV:**

"You wanna lie on the bed?" I ask Ray and he just shrugs.

Don't you hate guys that act like their though while in the mean time they're suffering like hell?

"Why do boys always have to act like nothing fazes them? It's annoying." I say a little irritated. "Now come on."

Ray stands up from the couch and walks to the bed.

"Sorry." He mutters lying down.

"Good. Now what can I get you?" I ask a lot nicer.

"Breakfast?" He says smiling.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Eggs and Bacon." He answers.

I walk to the phone to call room service and order breakfast for Ray and myself.

"I could've don't that myself you know. I thought you were gonna get it yourself." He says smiling after I hangs up.

"And walk all the way to the dinning room just for your breakfast. That's just to far." I say teasingly.

"Oh yeah, those 20 meters would really get to you after Kai training." He mocks back.

I lie down on the bed laughing and we watch the TV until the room service brings our breakfast.

"So do you think Tyson and Max will finish their laps in time?" He asks.

"I don't think so. What do you think Kai will do them?" I answer.

"Let them train even more. That's the usual punishment." He says smirking.

We hear a knock on the door and I opens the door. Kenny comes in with Driger and Ice Clove. I look at my blade frowning.

"What did you do to it?" I ask.

Kenny looks at me surprised.

"You noticed something was different already?" He asks.

"Of course! I think I know my blade since I put it together myself." I say. "Now what did you change?"

Kenny starts to talk about all the things he did to our blades and I can see from the corner of my eye that Ray really doesn't understand most of the things he's saying. I just nod when Kenny is done and show him out.

"You understood what he was saying?" Ray asks.

"Most of it." I reply. "Although he didn't make sense at some times."

"That's how the entire explanation sounded to me." He says.

I hook up the Playstation again and we play until after 3 hours, Tyson, Max and Kai come in. Tyson and Max look exhausted from all the running.

"Finally done." Ray asks Tyson and Max smirking.

"Shut up Ray. You didn't have to run 100 laps around the hotel." Tyson mutters.

"You wouldn't have had to either if you would have completed the first 50 laps in an hour." Kai snaps.

Tyson just shrugs and he and Max go their own rooms to rest. Kai goes to his room as well after making sure Ray's okay and telling us both that we'll have to train again tomorrow. Great. I can't wait.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tsk, I am very disappointed in all you reviewers I have 10 people who have this story on alert and I only got 4 reviews, and 2 of those came from anonymous reviews. °sighs° Let's try it like this: I will not update untill I have a total of 55 reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R!**

**--: 9 :--**

The next day we all have to train and it looks like Ray and I have to catch up on what we missed yesterday. I feel so exhausted after training that when it ends at 10 o'clock in the evening I go to bed, fall asleep as soon as my head touches the pillow and don't wake up until 9 o'clock the next morning. Kai's giving us the day off today so we can recover and I think Tyson is so happy that he's going to each and every restaurant and eat all the food there and Max will probably help him.

Kai decides to continue training so me and Ray go into a nearby town to look around and you know what? The BBA even gave us money to shop.

We each have about $500 to spend! I just love this. And my ex-mother said that I would never have anything nice if I spend all my time blading.

We walk around town and I drag Ray into a few clothing stores. I know I never really cared about clothes and all but I just love buying them now!

We lunch in town and see Max and Tyson sitting two tables away from us. Poor restaurant. They don't seem to notice us because they're to busy eating… Well, if you can call that eating anyway. They're stuffing it into their mouths one plate after another and I'm even wondering if they chew or something like that.

Ray and me finish eating and go to some blading stores to see if they have anything good. I buy a new weight disk and we head back to the hotel.

When we get back I wanna put the new weight disk on my blade but notice it's missing! What the hell? I'm about to freak out when Ray says that Kenny probably took it and that I should relax. RELAX! The damn kid took my blade without my permission! I'm so gonna kill him.

Ray tries to calm me down but I storm out of the room and head straight for Kenny's. It's a good thing he was just coming out because I swear I would have just crashed through his door.

I start yelling at him for taking my blade without me knowing it and I can see he's scared. Ray holds me back so I don't start strangling Kenny and after 5 minutes of raging, I finally calm down and Kenny gives me back Ice Clove. I give him a death glare as I turn around and walk back to my room. Nobody touches my blade without my permission. I think Kenny got that point in his head.

I sit down at the table and start changing my parts and Ray comes in. When I look at him I see he has trouble holding back his laughter.

"What!" I snap.

"Did you look at Kenny. He was sooooo scared of you. It really looked funny to see him like that." Ray says laughing a little.

I relax a little and think about how Kenny looked. In all my rage I didn't even notice how scared he was. When I think about how scared he actually looked, I start laughing myself.

"I guess it did." I say smirking. "He just has to learn that nobody touches my blade without my permission."

"I think he got that. I think he won't be touching you blade even if he has your permission." Ray says still laughing.

I change the parts on my blade and by then, Kai walks in. He asks what got into Kenny since he was complaining about me and Ray tells the story in all it's glory. When he's done, Kai starts laughing as well as Ray describes Kenny's face. Then Tyson and Max come in with an angry look on their faces and start yelling about how to act when you're in a team. In other words: Kenny told them what happened and left out the part where he took my blade without me knowing it.

I start yelling back at them and in the end, they give up and have to admit I might have overreacted but Kenny shouldn't have taken my blade like that. They go to Kenny for a last check of their blades and Kai decides to do the same thing. Ray and me stay in my room until we decide that it would be funny to see how Kenny would react to me if I give him my blade for the last check. I guess it needs one anyway.

We walk to Kenny's room and as soon as Kenny sees me, he gulps. I give him my blade for the last check after he's done with Driger and he checks it nervously. Ray and I smirk at each other as he does so and I get my blade back with the message that it has been approved by the great and almighty Kenny and Dizzy. What an honour.

We all go to our own rooms to prepare for the battle of tomorrow. I hope I sleep long enough. I mean, It really wouldn't be good if I woke up at 5 o'clock in the morning and am not completely focussed on blading because I'm to tired. I go to bed at 12 o'clock and immediately fall asleep.

I wake up the next morning because Ray comes in to make sure I get out of bed on time. It's a good thing he did because that stupid alarm clock didn't go off when it was supposed to.

I get out off bed, dress myself, brush my teeth and hair and get Ice Clove from under my pillow. I always keep it there so no one can take it. If someone tries to grab it, I immediately wake up. I don't know why because you have to do a lot to wake me up otherwise.

I go to the dinning room and sit next to Ray and Kai. Tyson and Max are already done eating. How the hell can they eat as much as they do in such a short period of time! It's just not possible!

We eat and then go to the stadium. Oh my freaking god! I had no idea that the stadium was so big! This even makes the White House look small. As soon as we enter, fangirls gather around us and try to get to, well, any of my team mates. I even hear Tyson's name being chant by a lot of girls. Why the hell would you want Tyson! Or Max! I hear his name being chant as well.

Tyson's ego kicks in and he waves to every fan of his. Max does the same, Kai ignores everybody and just walks on and Ray looks at them smiling but doesn't wave or anything.

We get to the bladers-only part and Mr. Dickinson comes over to us. Kai lets out a sigh of despair as soon as Mr. Dickinson starts talking about how proud he is of us and that it doesn't matter if we win or lose, as long as we play well. He then gives us the schedule for the tournament and leaves for his VIP seat.

**Kai's POV:**

HE FINALLY LEFT! I can't stand that stupid 'I'm so proud of you and give it everything you've got' speech that Mr. Dickinson seems to love so much.

I look at the schedule and see we have to blade the first match against a team called the Glamour Bladers. Who the hell names his team the Glamour Bladers? Kenny looks them up in his database and it turns out that the team only has girls in it. Figures. Only girls would think of a name like that. Not saying our name is all that good but at least it's better than that.

We walk to the arena and DJ Jazzman starts to announce the teams and bladers. Tyson walks in, waving to all his fans which is really starting to bug me. Does he think he's the king of blading or something? He should actually get beaten just to get that thought out of his head.

We talk about who will start and Tyson of course wants to see Aviva in action. Probably hoping she'll get beaten at the first match of the tournament. Something tells me Aviva can beat any of the other teams bladers so I just agree. I think she doesn't mind that because she steps up to the dish with a wide smirk on her face. Let the tournament begin.

**Aviva's POV:**

I look at the girl in front of me as Brad and AJ start announcing our names and blades. Her name is Sylvia and she doesn't have a bitbeast. She's been blading for 4 years now and this is the first tournament she's ever been to. When I look into her eyes I can see she's nervous. I can get that. We ready our blades and DJ Jazzman starts the count down.

"3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP!" He yells.

"Ice Clove!" I yell as I launch my blade with all my power.

"Get her!" Sylvia yells.

I look at her blade and start testing to see how strong it is. I let Ice Clove crash into her blade a couple of times to find out her blade is remarkably heavy. I'm gonna need some more force for this one.

"Blizzard!" I yell and my blade creates an ice storm that hits Sylvia's blade head on.

Sylvia tries to find her blade in the storm to help it but the snow is making it to hard. When my storm subsides her blade has dramatically slowed down.

"NO! GET HER!" Sylvia yells, giving more power to her blade and sending it after mine.

Her blade hits Ice Clove and because it's so heavy, it effects my blade more. I send more power to my blade and start pushing back making sure she'll put even more power into her blade. When she's put as much power as she can into her blade, I yell: "NOW ICE CLOVE!"

My blade backs off and gets out of the way of Sylvia's. My blade is much faster then hers so Ice Clove easily makes it and Sylvia's blade spins towards the edge of the dish and because she put so much power into it, she can't stop it and it flies out.

"AND THE WINNER IS… AVIVA!" DJ Jazzman yells through the microphone.

I walk back to my team and sit down on the bench. I can see Tyson cursing under his breath. He was of course hoping I would lose. Oh well, tough luck for him. The other matches go by and we win every one of them. I'm guessing this was one of the easy matches. I hope we get a tougher team next time. Not to offend this one, but I've met stronger bladers on the streets.

We walk around the stadium, looking at the other teams blading until we enter the blading area of Block B and a blade nearly hits me as I walk in.

The blade crashes into the wall and leaves a mark as it falls out. We all look at the dish to see the blader who did this smirking. It's a girl with waist length flaming red hair worn in a low pony tail. She has piercing black eyes and is wearing a sand like colour shirt and a pale pink skirt.

When I look at the rest of her team, my heart skips a beat for two reasons. One: Alan is one of bladers and two: Boris is standing with them, smirking at us.

**R&R or I won't update!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well hello people. I actually reached 60 reviews but not thanx to the people who have me on alert. Nooooo. They're still abandoning me except for Rays girlx and this time Beeku send in a review as well. I also got a lot of reviews from Tangic who got me at 60 reviews so I'd like to thank them all very much and you non reviewing people can thank them for me updating right now. Since the review limit did sorta work, I'm gonna keep giving one. I won't update until I have at least 65 reviews. Now have fun people.**

**--: 10 :--**

"I don't care that this was already planned! I want Boris out of here! NOW!" Kai yells at his phone.

For some reason I doubt this is the right way to talk to his grandfather but who cares. What the hell is Boris doing here? I need some fresh air. I walk out of the room and think about everything that happened. We saw Boris with a team that is called the Demolition Bladers. When the match ended Kai ran to him and almost attacked him. He told us that he was the coach of the team and wanted to see them in the tournament but Kai didn't believe him. He stormed off to his room and called his grandfather. He was already yelling at him when we came in.

I walk around the hotel and bump into someone. I really have to start watching where I'm going. I look up and immediately regret doing it. I stare into Alan's eyes.

"Hey Viv. Nice surprise huh?" He says smirking.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" I groan.

"You bumped into me you know." Alan points out with a smug look on his face.

"In that case, I'm sorry and goodbye." I say turning around.

"Who says I'm forgiving you?" Alan says.

I sigh and turn around again.

"What do you want from me?" I ask agitated.

"Let's start with a kiss." He says coming closer.

He catches me by surprise so I'm temporarily paralyzed and Alan actually kisses me. Right before I wanna kick him in the stomach for it, I feel a blade go past me and hit Alan in the stomach.

I turn around and see Ray standing there with his launcher in his hand. His eyes turned to slits and anger filling them completely. Driger spins back to him and he grabs him before coming over to us.

"Thanks Ray." I thank him as we look at Alan. He's holding his stomach and glaring at Ray. Not that Ray isn't glaring at Alan right now. It's like a glare contest between them and if I had to pick a winner, it would be Ray.

"You okay?" Ray asks me, still glaring at Alan.

"Yeah but that's not really how I pictured my first kiss." I mutter, now glaring at Alan myself.

"Get out of here." Ray hisses to Alan who glares at him even more but leaves nonetheless.

"What the hell was he thinking!" Ray says agitated when Alan's gone.

"That he can seduce me or something I guess." I say with a disgusted look on my face. "I wish he'd give up."

Ray doesn't say anything but when I look at him I can see he has a death glare on his face that would even impress Kai a little.

"We really have to beat him and his team." I say.

"Yeah but he's in the other block so if we wanna face him, we'll have to get to the finals and he has to as well." Ray says.

"So the only problem is Alan getting to the finals." I say smirking.

Ray stops glaring at everything and everyone and smirks as well.

"I guess we won't be able to beat him after all." He says.

We both laugh and walk back to Kai's room. He stopped yelling at his grandfather and is now blading against Tyson and Max at the same time. He's winning big time.

"Letting of some steam Kai?" I ask looking at the blades of Max and Tyson.

They're both heavily damaged and are almost falling apart. If Kai doesn't knock them out of the dish quickly, he'll destroy the blades.

"DRANZER! FIRE ARROW!" Kai yells and knocks the two blades out of the ring. Tyson and Max start yelling at him but he just walks away to who knows where. Poor Dragoon and Draciel.

The day goes by without Kai coming back and we don't see him until the next day at breakfast. He's cooled down and as long as we don't say the name Boris, everything's fine.

After breakfast, we head to the stadium where we have to play our second match. We wait until it's our turn and enter the arena. Tyson's ego kicks in when he sees all his loyal fans but DJ Jazzman stops him from waving to his fans for more then 5 minutes.

We decide that Tyson will go first, then Max, then me, then Ray and last Kai. Tyson wins, Max loses and then it's my turn. I walk up to the dish and look over my opponent.

He's built pretty well so his launch will probably be strong. I can't see his blade yet; he's making sure of that.

"Are you ready! 3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP!"

We launch our blades and he immediately attacks me. He hits me head on and tries to knock me out of the dish. I get hit 3 times before I can dodge him and attack myself.

"ICE CLOVE! BLIZZARD!" I yell.

My ice storm starts to rage and now it's his blade that is almost knocked out of the dish. He manages to stay in and as soon as my blizzard starts to lose power and he can see his blade again, he attacks again.

I have to put a lot of power into my blade but then start hitting his as well. He orders some weird attack but I'm not gonna let him keep hitting me.

"ICE BARRIER!" I order and my barrier appears.

His blade crashes into it and a small crack appears. Right before I want to call my next attack my vision gets hazy and a memory drifts into my mind.

_A girl at the age of 5 with blonde hair that looked like it's white, was standing in front of a dish with a white blade with blue streaks on it in her hand. Opposite of her was a boy at the same age with 2 toned hair holding a blue blade in his hand. They smirked at each other as they readied their blades and launched._

"_Dranzer!" The boy yelled._

"_Ice Clove!" The girl yelled._

_The 2 blades crashed against each other and kept attacking until the boy yelled: "Fire Arrow!"_

_His blade launched itself at the white/blue blade but the girl called out an attack as well: "Ice Barrier!"_

_The blue blade crashed into a wall of ice but couldn't penetrate it. As it landed on in the dish again, a small crack appeared in the ice barrier._

"Attack her!" I hear a voice yell as I snap out of my daze.

I look at the dish and see Ice Clove almost being knocked out of the dish. I immediately snap back to reality completely and put some more power into my blade, so it won't get knocked out.

"ICE SWORD!" I order and my blade starts to spin faster.

It hits the opponent's blade full on and knocks it out of the dish. I catch my blade and walk back to my team to see them staring at me.

"What?" I snap at them.

"What was wrong with you?" Ray asks with a little concern in his voice.

"What do you mean?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"You were zoning out for at least a minute." Kai answers.

"A whole minute!" I say shocked.

"What happened?" Ray asks again.

"THE NEXT MATCH WILL BE BETWEEN RAY AND JACK!" DJ Jazzman announces.

"I'll tell you later. You have to blade first." I say pointing to the dish.

"Okay." Ray says with some distain.

Ray and Kai both win their matches with ease and we go back to the hotel. Tyson and Max keep saying that I'm a worthless blader that can't focus on the match and (of course) that I should be kicked of the team. I get pissed and they back off. Ray and Kai go with me to my room for an explanation but Tyson and Max leave. I guess they got scared.

"So what happened when you were blading?" Kai asks.

"I don't know exactly. I think I got a flashback or something." I say thinking back.

"A flashback? About what?" Ray asks.

"I saw myself when I was about 5 years old, blading against a boy. I think it was Kai." I say.

"Me? But… That means you were at the abbey when you were young." Kai says a little shocked.

"I guess. But why am I getting flashbacks now?" I ask.

"Maybe it's because of Boris. I started to remember my past when he I saw him last year." Kai says. "Who won in the flashback anyway?

"I don't know. The flashback ended before the battle did." I answer.

Who cares who won the battle! I want to know why I was in the abbey and what happened there. Why does Boris want me? I get one question answered and a thousand new ones take its place. Let's hope I get an answer to all of them.

**Thanx for reading and now: It's review time! Don't forget: I won't review until I have 65 reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**--: 11 :--**

**I'd like to thank the people who reviewed. I love you all! Also, this is the chapter in which all the bladers for the big opponent team are gonna be introduced in. I'd like to thank everybody who send in his or her profile and especially the ones I picked out for the team.**

**Atem's queen of the Nile : Amunet Tabilah**

**Beeku: Alexiss Liu**

**Rays girlx: Rikku Hilton**

**Rays girlx: Rika Leana**

**I own none of them so don't bug me about that. Also, I'm trying to write a beybattle with Max as one of the bladers, but I can't remember his attacks! °bangs head against screen in frustration° I hate defense type battles so I never paid that much attention to him. Can anybody tell me what Max' attack was? Thanx and have fun with the next chapter!**

**Kai's POV:**

The next morning I wake up because Tyson is screaming like hell. Why… Why me… What did I do to deserve this? I open the door and see Tyson running past me. Why? Don't ask me. I have no idea. I only know that I'm gonna kill him for waking me up at 7 o'clock in the morning while we don't even have to blade today. I go back into my room, dress myself, brush my teeth and hair and go to breakfast to see Tyson and Max stuffing themselves.

"Hurry up Kai! We have to go to the stadium!" Tyson exclaims. How he did this with his mouth full is beyond me.

"Why?" I ask annoyed.

"BECAUSE WE HAVE TO BLADE OF COURSE!" Tyson yells.

"Tyson… We don't have to blade today…" I mutter.

Tyson stares at me dumbstruck.

"We… don't…?" He stammers.

"No." I say dryly.

"THEN WE HAVE MORE TIME TO EAT!" Max exclaims happily.

I sweat drop as they both take more food (and trust me, they already had about half the table on their plates). I sit down and eat some myself. Then Ray and Aviva walk in and sit beside me. FINALLY! Now I won't have to listen to Tyson and Max anymore!

"So what are we gonna do today?" Ray asks.

"I thought we could go to the stadium and look at the other teams to see if there are any real challenges." I reply.

"Good idea." Aviva says. "I think Alan's team has to play today."

"Great. Maybe we can see them lose." Ray says smirking.

"Well. If you wanna see Alan blade then we better hurry. They're blading in 10 minutes." I say.

"How do you know?" Aviva asks.

"I looked at the schedule and I have a photographic memory." I say simply.

"You do?" Ray asks. "Why didn't any of us know that?"

"Because I hardly talked to any of you." I say standing up. "Now do you wanna see Alan blade or what?"

"We're coming, we're coming." Aviva mutters as she and Ray stand up as well.

We walk out of the hotel and take a cab to the stadium. When we get there, we go to the dish where Boris and his team should be and see that the last beybattle is about to start. Alan's team has already won four times so it's already sure they're advancing. We see that Alan is the last one to blade so this should be very interesting.

"3… 2… 1… LET IT RIP!"

"YOUKAI!" Alan yells.

"GO!" His opponent yells.

They shoot their blades into the dish and Youkai immediately attacks. His blade is water blue with darker blue streaks so I'm guessing that if he has a bitbeast, (knowing Boris, he does) it's a water bitbeast. The blade itself isn't really big so it must be very manoeuvrable and has to have great speed. I can't see the rest of the blade; it's to far away and moving to fast.

"Youkai! Watery grave!" Alan orders and a huge tidal wave appears, hitting his opponent.

The blade immediately flies out of the dish and crashes into the wall behind the blader who stares at it in disbelieve. I guess Alan is a better blader then I thought he was. That was some attack. Boris taught him well.

"Come on. Let's get out of here before they see us." I say.

"Yeah." Aviva says, shock evident in her voice.

We walk out of the stadium and see Alan and his team, together with Boris walk towards us.

"Hello Kai. How's the tournament going?" Boris asks smirking.

"Fine." I growl to him.

"That's good. Have you met my new team yet? I'll introduce them to you. I believe some of you already know Alan. He's the most talented blader in this new team."

**Aviva's POV:**

Alan smirks at Kai but as he looks at Ray it turns into a glare… one that Ray answers of course.

"This is Amunet Tabilah." Boris continues as he points at the girl we saw blading once before.

"Hi! Nice to meet you." Amunet says a little hyper.

Boris turns to another girl. She has silver hair that is tied up in two buns and brushes her shoulders lightly, narrow dark green eyes and is wearing orange chi-pow with an embroidered rose and silver lining at the edges. Her pants are the same as Ray's but they're a dark shade of orange. "This is Alexiss Lui." Boris says.

The girl puts on a fake smile that can actually pass for a real one unless you look at it more closely. She has a sad look in her eyes but turns away again without saying anything.

Boris turns to the next girl in line who is smiling at us. "This is Rikku Hilton."

He points at a girl with light green eyes wearing a short orange sleeveless long neck top that goes to just above the navel, green short shorts with a furry strip down each side of the shorts. A yellow armband a few inches above the elbow is on the right arm and another black wristband on the left wrist. Silver high heel strap shoes with a diamond towards the left for the left shoe and towards the right for the right shoe. She has long mid waist dark blonde hair held back messily with a hair clip thin bangs on side of her head.

I see Kai is beginning to get irritated with all the introductions but Kenny, who seemed to have popped out of nowhere, is typing away on his laptop probably to find information on the new bladers.

"And last but now least is Rika Leanne." Boris says as he points to the last girl.

She has long mid waist chocolate brown hair tied in a messy bun wearing black fingerless glove on the left hand and a black armband on the right arm above the elbow, short black strap neck top that goes to just above the navel, short white miniskirt and long black leather boots that goes to just under the knees, a thick black strap with a blade pocket and a launcher pocket is strapped round the right leg underneath the miniskirt and above the knee, a black chocker with silver spikes is around her neck and she has black lipstick on.

She smiles at us as well before turning away; probably a bit shy or something.

"I don't care about your new slaves, Boris." Kai half growls.

Boris just keeps that stupid smirk on his face. "You should care Kai, they're the ones that are going to beat you and your team."

I hear Ray snort next to me. "Them, beat us? Ha! Don't make me laugh. I could beat Alan with both hands tied behind my back."

"Really, prove it cat-boy." Alan growls.

"Now, now Alan. Let's save that for the finals." Boris smirks. "If they can even get there."

I can feel him looking at me through that mask. Is he saying that I'm weak or something! Oh, he is so going down!

"I'd worry about m own team getting to the finals if I were you, instead of poking my nose in other team's affairs." I say coldly before turning around and stalking off.

Ray, Kai and Kenny catch up to me and we walk back to the parking lot where Kai calls for a cab.

"So, Kenny?" Ray starts. "What did you find out about Boris new team?

Kenny looks up at Ray and then starts typing away on his laptop

"Well, as you've probably already guessed, they all have bitbeasts."

"That was to be expected, Boris would never put someone in his team if they didn't have a bitbeast." Kai says.

Kenny nods before going on. "Alan has a water/light bitbeast named Youkai, it looks a lot like Driger only it's colours are different; It's dark blue with darker blue stripes."

Ray snorts. "Leave it to Alan to copy me." He growls.

Kenny ignores him and goes on. "Youkai's front claws are very poisonous and can poison any bitbeast if he scratches them."

"I have to say I'm a bit impressed." I mutter.

"Amunet has a desert bitbeast named Kihanna that looks like a Sphinx. Alexiss bitbeast is a fire bitbeast named Kyubi. It looks like a dark beige fox with 9 tails and black tips, it has black armour around the shoulders and a black choker around its neck. Rika has an electric type bitbeast named Unixcion. It looks like a white horse with a horn on his head. Last, Rikku also has a fire bitbeast named Inferto. It looks like a white fox with gigantic fangs and fire rising from it's tail and paws." Kenny finishes.

The cab arrives and we all get in. During the ride, Kenny talks to Dizzy about the Demolition bladers, Kai is staring out a window and Ray is glaring at nobody in particular. Must be thinking of Alan .

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask him.

Ray looks at me, his glare immediately replaced by a small smile. "Nothing." He says. "I was just thinking about Alan."

I smirk. "He really gets under your skin huh?"

"Yeah, I wish Boris hadn't stopped him from blading me back there." He growls.

"He would've probably beaten you Ray." Kenny says.

Ray glares at him. "I can take that baka."

Kenny shakes his head and shows Ray what Dizzy and he had been working on. "Alan's blade is faster and stronger." Kenny says as he compares Ray's data to Alan's.

"But how come nobody has ever heard of him then? And I never saw him training back at the orphanage." I ask.

"Well nobody has ever heard of you either yet you're just as strong as the rest of us." Kai notes. "And Boris is very good at hiding the training spots he chooses."

"Was he ever gone for a long period of time?" Kenny asks.

I shrug. "I was mostly with you guys and when I wasn't, I tried to stay as far away from Alan as possible."

The cab stops in front of the hotel and Kai pays the driver.

"Well we're just gonna have to train harder because I can already predict who will be fighting Alan in the finals." Kai says smirking at Ray.

Ray smirks back. "Well then we better find Tyson and Max so we can start."

"And we can all guess where we can find those two." I say, starting off in the direction of the pool.

Kenny decides to get some rest and leaves to his room as Ray and Kai follow me.

As soon as we get to the pool, we hear someone yelling and see Tyson running circles around the pool, trying to escape from a drenched life guard.

"Wonder what he did now?" Ray muses.

"Yeah, especially since this pool doesn't have that many rules." I say frowning.

I look over at the pool and see Max in the water, laughing like there's no tomorrow. When he sees us, he comes over still laughing.

"What did Tyson do?" Ray asks curiously.

"He did a lot." Max says. "First he jumped on a couple of people as he jumped in the water, then he accidentally fell in the water with 2 hotdogs with a lot of mustard and ketchup in his hands, and just moments ago, he tripped and pushed the life guard into the water." Max ends pointing at the soaked life guard still chasing Tyson.

Ray bursts into laughter as Kai raises an eyebrow. I look at the clock to see the pool opened only 30 minutes ago. Holy shit! He did all that in 30 minutes time minus the time he needs to change?

I see Kai looking at Tyson still running around the pool with the same look of disbelief as my own. He must be thinking the same thing. He snaps out of his staring and walks over to Tyson to come back dragging him behind him, leaving the life guard, who glares at them.

"We're gonna train so change and meet Ray, Aviva and me at the front of the hotel." Kai announces before walking away without waiting for any form of protest.

Ray and I quickly follow him, leaving behind a speechless Tyson and Max.

**Moondalian: Well that's about it for today's update.**

**Aviva: You really like to torture Tyson, don't you?**

**Moondalian: Like you don't? Tyson is just annoying.**

**Kai: Why don't you just throw him out °raises eyebrow°**

**Moondalian: Good idea! °starts thinking of ways to throw Tyson out of the story° Well while I think of ways to throws out of my story, you people can review. The new review limit will be… 70 reviews! And don't forget to tell me what Max' attacks are.**

**Aviva: R&R people!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, well this is a rather late update but you all have yourselves to blame for that cuz I didn't get 70 reviews before now. I usually update every weekend but now I had to wait. Everybody that actually cares about this should review cuz I'm really not updating before I get to the review limit, even if that takes me 2 months. Anyway, this chapter is a bit… well you'll have to see for yourself. I really curious about your opinions about the last part before the dream begins (you'll see why) so please tell me if it's any good. Hmm, I should let you people get to the actual reading of the chapter now so I'll just stop rambling on and say this: R&R people!**

**-- 12 --**

**Kai's POV:**

When Tyson and Max finally arrive, we start training. Of course Tyson is whining about not wanting to train on his free day but he always has to complain about something.

Ray on the other hand is working extra hard. It seems this Alan guy really hit a nerve with him.

Aviva is also working harder then normal. He, she probably wants a piece of Alan just as bad as Ray does.

After about 2 and a half hour of training, Tyson and Max cave in and look like a couple of dead people.

Aviva and Ray just keep going although I can see that they'd like to follow Tyson's and Max' example. I'm actually impressed with them. They're training harder then even I would. Well, I better stop them before they're so tired and strained that they can't fight anymore tomorrow.

"Okay guys, you can stop now. Im calling it a day." I yell at them.

They look at me with tired but determined expressions.

"I'm gonna go on for a little bit longer but you can go Kai." Ray says.

"Yeah, me to. See ya Kai." Aviva agrees.

I roll my eyes. "Look., if you keep going like this you won't be able to blade properly tomorrow. You need rest. If you really wanna keep training, drag Tyson and Max to the hotel." I turn around and walk towards the hotel.

I hear them groan but surprisingly, when I turn around they're dragging Tyson and Max by their feet towards the hotel: Aviva dragging Max, Ray dragging Tyson.

"You two do realize I was kidding, right?" I ask when they catch up to me.

They just shrug and keep dragging Tyson and Max. After we get back to the hotel, Aviva and Ray drag Max and Tyson to their rooms and leave them there on the ground. It's actually quite amusing to see them lying like that.

When I look at the clock, I see it's 12 o'clock. Man, only 12 o'clock. We still have the rest of the day… Well… I do. It seems Ray and Aviva are too tired to do anything at the moment since they just caved in on the couch and don't even seem to be noticing that Aviva is half lying on Ray and Ray has his arm around her. Wonder what'll happen when they find out how they're lying… Well, that's not really my problem. I'm getting out of here.

**Ray's POV:**

Man do I feel exhausted. Remind me to never train like that **ever **again. Wait… why is there a weight on my chest? And why are my arms wrapped around something?

I open my eyes and look down to see… A-Aviva? Uhm… ok, how did that happen? Not that I'm complaining or anything but… what if she wakes up! _'Oh yeah, Ray. Way to tempt fait into actually doing that'_ I glare up at the ceiling before being torn out of my thoughts by someone calling my name.

"Ray?" I look down to see Aviva looking at me with sleepy eyes. I KNEW IT! NEVER TEMPT FAIT PEOPLE!

"Why were you glaring at the ceiling?" She asks, giving me a weird look.

"Uhm… No reason." Okay, now she's looking at me even weirder.

"Right. Uhm… how come we're lying like this?" She asks.

"I have no idea. I think we just caved in on the couch and somehow go into this position." _'Don't let her ask something about my arms wrapped around her, don't let her ask something about my arms wrapped around her.'_

"So why are your arms around me?" _'… Fait is a bitch'_

"Uhm… I don't know?" Okay, if possible, she's giving me an even weirder look now.

She pulls out of my arms to sit up and looks at the clock as I sit up as well

"Wow, it's already 3 o'clock! We were out for 3 hours!" She says a little shocked. "I'm never gonna train that hard in my life again, I swear."

"Same here. So what are we gonna do now?" I ask.

"Hmm, wanna have a rematch on that game we were playing before? I believe the score was: 5 for me, 1 for you." She smirks.

I smirk back at her, "Sure, but this time, I'm gonna beat you!"

She laughs and pulls me towards her room, "We'll just see about that now won't we? I say I'm still gonna beat you!"

We go into her room and hook up the Playstation 2. Now come on lady luck! Be on my side for a change!

**Aviva's POV:**

After playing games for hours; diner; playing more games and a good night sleep, we have leave to the stadium for our next beybattle. I wonder who our opponents are? Kenny did tell me at diner last night but I was talking to Ray so I didn't actually listen to him. I remember him saying something along the line of _'they are strong blader' _and _'be careful'_ but that's about it. _'Note to self: Start listening to Kenny when he's ranting about opponent teams.'_

We enter the stadium and get to the dish we're supposed to blade. We agree that Max'll go first, then Kai, then Ray, then me and last Tyson.

Max, Kai and Ray all win their matches so were advancing for sure but that doesn't mean I'll go easy on my opponent.

My opponents a guy, strong build and a real playboy from what I can get. How do I know this you ask? Because of the first thing he says to me.

"Hey babe, wanna go on a date after I beat you so I can comfort you." He says with a playful wink.

My eye starts to twitch, "That is IF you can beat me." I say calmly.

"Sure, you're a girl. You can't be all that tough." WHAT! Not only a playboy but a sexist as well! Oh he is going DOWN!

"Are you ready!" DJ Jazzman shouts.

I ready my blade, glaring at the jerk in front of me. I'll show him how tough a girl can be!

"3…2…1… LET IT RIP!"

We launch our blades and he tries to attack me but I can dodge him easily. His blade is quite slow so he won't get me that easily. He keeps trying to hit me so I just dodge him with way too much ease for his liking.

"Come on!" He growls at his blade. I just smirk. Guess it's time for a little counterattack.

"Ice Clove! Blizzard!" I order and my ice storm begins, getting stronger with each passing second. I can see he's surprised at my attack.

"So girls can't be a good challenge huh?" I taunt mockingly as my storm starts to fade away.

He glares at me but I just smirk back at him.

When my storm finally fades away completely, his blade has lost speed dramatically, it won't take that much to make it stop spinning or throw it out of the dish.

"Ice Clove! Finish it!" I demand and my blade rushes towards his and almost knocks it out.

"I'm not done yet, bitch!" He growls at me.

"So first I was a babe and now I'm a bitch? Make up your mind would you." I just love mockng people like him. They get all angry and loose their focus on the match. It makes it really easy to beat them.

He tries to hit me one more time but I just counterattack and we hit each other full on. His blade may be heavier but it had already lost most of its speed so my blade has the upper hand and knocks his blade out completely.

"Guess no date then." I say smirking as I catch my blade.

Now he's the one glaring at me. I just love this. My smirk widens as I walk back to my team. Kai has a light smirk on his face and Ray is laughing a little bit. Max is eating… wait… how'd he get the food? Oh well, I don't know and I don't think I wanna know either. I hope I can get away from him before he goes sugar-high though.

Tyson, who was actually lsughing a bit as well, walks towards the dish to blade. He has to go up against the strongest blader of the opponent team. At least that is Kenny is ranting about right now. The match seems to be taking ages and Kenny keeps yelling at Tyson but at last, Tyson knocks his opponent out of the dish.

He walks back to us, waving at all his fans who are presently going nuts and are yelling their heads off.

Max is staring to go sugar-high because of all the food he ate so I think that's my cue to get the hell away from him.

I tell Ray I'm going for a walk and I'll see them back at the hotel. He gives me a questioning look but I just shrug and walk away. I walk around the stadium for a while thinking about Alan's team and how to beat them.

When I look up, I see I'm in a abandoned corridor of the stadium. I never even knew this was here. I hear something behind me but before I even get the change to turn around, two strong arms encircle me from behind and pull me against a muscular chest.

I freeze for a moment until I hear the person speaking and I recognize his voice.

"Hey Viv, wanna do something fun?"

'_Alan'_

My eyes narrow and start to twitch slightly.

"Like kill you? Yes, that would be a good idea." I hiss.

I can just feel him smirk behind me as he tightens his grip. I sometimes despise being a girl you know. I can handle myself just fine but boys always have the upper hand. And since Alan is holding me pretty tight at the moment, I can't do a thing to get loose.

"I had other plans in mind." He whispers into my ear.

Okay, that sounded way too suggestive if you ask me. He isn't planning on raping me is he! '_Ok Viv, stay calm. He won't do that. He'd get into way to much trouble.'_ I glare at the wall, pretending it to be Alan. "Alan, when are you gonna get that I don't want you." I hiss. "You can't do anything." I have the strong urge to punch the bastard behind me but I can hardly move, let alone punch him although I try of course.

"I can do whatever I want." He whispers.

I think I'm going to swallow my words as he says that and starts kissing my neck. _'Okay, forget calm and go straight to panic!'_ I start trashing around to get loose but as I thought, he's too strong for me. He just tightens his grip before pushing me against a wall and I become completely paralyzed with fear. He just turns me around to face him. He smirks as he sees the fear in my eyes.

I can feel his hands under my shirt, roaming over my back as he kisses me on the mouth again, only this time he forces his tongue into my mouth. I just stand there, completely frozen in fear and knowing I can't do a thing.

'_Somebody! anybody! Help me!'_ I cry out in my head but I know there's no one around and my voice seems to have left me so I can't scream for help. My team probably already left anyway and other people wouldn't come looking for me.

Right at the moment that I want to give up and try to block the rest of this out, I hear someone calling Alan's name with a fierce hatred, before Alan is ripped away from me. I shakily sink to the ground and look up to see Kai kicking Alan in the stomach.

That's about the last I thing I see before the whole 'I just almost got raped' thing really gets to much and I black out.

**Dream**

A girl with straight waist length blond hair that looked like it was white, icy blue eyes and couldn't be older than 5 was staring at a boy with short black hair with fear in her eyes. He was at least 3 years older then the girl and had her pressed against a wall.

"Now I've got you." He said smirking.

The girl closed her eyes as tears slowly made their way down her cheeks. The boy had been chasing her through the entire abbey but had finally gotten her. Now, there was no way out.

"HEY!" A voice called out with anger dripping of every word.

A boy with 2 toned hair and crimson eyes ran towards the 2 earlier mentioned children and pushed the black-haired boy of the girl.

Even though the the new boy was about the same age as the girl, he easily threw the black-haired boy to the ground.

"Get away and leave her alone or there'll be hell to pay!" The younger boy hissed.

The black-haired boy's eyes widened and traces of fear could be seen in them. He quickly got up and ran away as fast as he could.

The crimson eyed boy knelt down by the still crying girl and hugged.

"Are you okay Viv?" He asked with concern in his voice.

The girl slowly looked up with tear glistering eyes and nodded. "I am now, thanks Kai."

The boy now known as Kai smiled at her, "You know I would never let anybody hurt you." He wiped the girls tears away and pulled her up. She smiled at him though you could still see traces of fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry Viv, he's gone and will never hurt you again, I promise." Kai said.

"Really?" The girl asked.

Kai nodded. "Yeah, and even if he does try to hurt you, I'll be right there to stop him again."

The girl smiled, the fear now gone from her eyes, and hugged the tightly. "You're the best Kai." She said cheerfully.

Kai smiled at her, "What did you expect? I'm your big brother so I have to look out for you now don't I?"

**End Dream**

**Moondalian: The plot thickens!  
Readers: There's a plot?  
Moondalian: YES THERE'S A PLOT!  
Readers: Ow…  
Moondalian: °eye twitches°  
Readers: °back away°  
Aviva: °looks at chapter° HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME! YOU ALMOST GOT ME RAPED BY ALAN! ALAN! YOU SICK MINDED AUTHORESS!  
Moondalian: °gulps° uh oh. I have to go run for my life before Aviva gets a hold of me so while I try to not get killed, why don't you people review. The new review limit will be 75 reviews! °starts running for her life°**


	13. Chapter 13

**Moondalian: YAY! I finally got all the reviews I wanted! °throws party° Man, you'd say I want this story to be updated more than you people do. Well anyway, not much happening in this chapter. Hope you people don't back out just because of that cuz next chapter… THE FINALS START! WHOOT!  
****Readers: … … … … so?  
Moondalian: °growls° well THANX! °glares°  
Readers: °shrug°  
Moondalian: FINE! Then don't care! I'm still updating! °sullks°  
**

* * *

-- 13 --

When I wake up, I'm lying in my bed and Ray and Kai are sitting at my side. They both have worried looks on their faces but I can see a little relief as well because I woke up.

"Are you okay?" Ray asks.

"Yeah, what happened?" I reply

"Alan tried to rape you - he actually boasted about that while I was beating him up - and then you fainted. I beat up Alan and brought you back to the hotel, the others where already here." Kai explains.

At the mention of Kai beating up Alan, I remember the dream I had while I was out.

"Uhm… Kai? I think I had another flashback while I was out." I say staring at the covers of the bed.

"You did? About what?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

"Us." I answer, still not looking up at him.

'_How am I gonna explain this? I don't even know if I understand it. If this dream was indeed a flashback, it would mean that Kai and I are… '_

"Yes?" he asks wanting me to go on.

"Well… I saw myself as a little girl again. I was pressed against a wall by a boy, like Alan was doing…" my voice trails off at the memory of Alan almost raping me. O god, if Kai hadn't come when he did… Alan might have… _'No Viv, come on. Pull yourself together. Nothing happened!'_

Kai and Ray glance at each other, "And then what happened?" Kai asks unsurely.

"Then you came and scared the guy off." I continue, pushing the memory of Alan away, "You comforted me and promised you'd keep me safe and then…"

"Then what?" Kai asks.

"You said you where my big brother." I say as fast as I can. There, I said it. Now Kai is probably gonna think I'm insane or something like that.

I can feel Kai and Ray both staring at me with huge eyes, both speechless.

There is an awkward silence until Kai breaks it, "Are you sure it was a flashback and not a dream?"

I nod, "Yeah, it was too realistic to be a dream. I could just feel the fear I had and the tears coming down my face. It was really to detailed to be a dream Kai." I finally look up at him and meet his gaze. His eyes are filled with shock and disbelief but at the same time I think I see a bit of happiness. There's also a part that is questioning my sanity.

"Kai, I'm really not crazy or anything. You've got to believe me" I say.

His eyes change, the happiness part takes them over completely and he smiles at me, "Well I have to admit that you seemed sort of familiar to me when I first saw you, but we need real proof of this. I do believe you but…" his voice trails of but I know what he means. I smile at him, "I get it Kai."

"Hey guys, if this is true then you're not just brother and sister." Ray says.

We look at him question, "What?" we ask at the same time.

Ray rolls his eyes. "You're both seventeen so what do you think." he says.

Kai and I look at each other, "But that means." we start.

"That you're twins." Ray finishes.

At that moment, Tyson, Max and Kenny decide to come in and of course they heard Ray's last words.

"WHAT!" Tyson yells.

"We look at them and then back at each other.

"Uhm… Aviva had another flashback when she was out in which I said that I'm her big brother." Kai mutters.

Tyson just raises an eyebrow, "While she was out huh. I bet it was just some dream."

I glare at him, "No it wasn't Tyson. It was to real to be a dream." I growl.

Tyson rolls his eyes, "I had a dream once that seemed real." he starts telling, "It was about food…" 6that's about the point where I stop listening to Tyson. It really wasn't a dream. And it half explains why Boris is after me, although I don't get why he didn't come after me before, or why I was even dumped in an orphanage.

"TYSON! STOP RANTING ABOUT FOOD!" Kai suddenly yells.

Tyson looks at him shocked but stops talking.

"Good, I do believe Aviva's dream was a flashback and if you want proof, then we'll get it." Kai says. He then pushes Tyson, Max and Kenny out of the room and locks the door. I believe I have a protective brother people. I also think I kind of like that. I smirk at him as he sits down again next to me.

"So how are we going to find that information?" Ray asks.

"Well my grandfather must have some record of it somewhere, but since we're miles away from his office, we'll have to go to the person who is in the neighbourhood and probably knows everything." Kai says.

"Boris." I say, "But then we might run into Alan."

I must look like a wimp for not wanting to go near Alan for a while but they'll have to get over it.

"Don't worry, if we do see him I'd never let him get near you. I promised to keep you safe remember." Kai says.

"Yeah and even if the impossible happens and he does get past Kai, then I'll still be there." Ray says.

I smile at them both, "Ok, I'll hold you two to that." I say as I get out of bed, "So where do you think Boris'll be?"

"Probably training with his new slaves." Kai mutters, "Meaning he'll be in the training room."

I nod and we start off to where we hope to find Boris. Kai was actually right about Boris because when we arrive, we see him training his team. He looks up when he notices other people entering the room and smirks at Kai.

"Hello Kai, can I help you with anything?" he asks a little bit too nice if you ask me.

As soon as Alan hears Kai's name he looks up. His face is bruised and there are still small traces of blood visible. He glares at Kai but Kai just ignores him.

"We want to talk to you, alone." Kai says in a cold tone.

Boris raises his eyebrow but nods, "You and I, the rest stays here." he says.

Kai glances at Ray who nods, "Fine." Kai leads him out of the room so they can talk in private somewhere.

As soon as Kai and Boris leave the room, Alan stops blading and comes over.

"Hey Viv." he says smirking and I just glare at him.

"Don't even think about it." I hiss at him.

"What, you didn't like our little talk." he asks tauntingly as he comes closer to me.

Ray immediately stands between him and me and glares at Alan, "Stay away from her or I'll give you the treatment Kai gave you before." he hisses.

Alan slightly cringes at the thought of Kai beating him up but doesn't seem to be impressed by Ray's threat.

"Try me cat-boy." he growls back at Ray.

I hold Ray back before he can get into a fight with Alan and he looks at me. I shake my head, "It's not worth it Ray. He didn't do anything."

"Yeah, but if Kai hadn't come." Ray growls. He turns back to Alan and starts glaring at him again. Alan just smirks.

"What? Jealous that I actually got to kiss her and you don't have the guts to." he taunts.

Ray blushes ever so slightly but keeps glaring, "I don't know what you're talking about but at least I don't have to force a kiss on a girl to get one."

Alan raises an eyebrow, "Like you could get a girl, let alone a kiss." he says mockingly. Ray opens his mouth to retort but Alan quickly adds, "And your mom doesn't count cat-boy."

"Like you could get a girl you mean." Ray growls, "A girl wouldn't date you if you were the last living being on this planet. Or universe for that matter."

Now Alan starts glaring at Ray as well. He wants to retort but before he can, a scream is heard from the hallway. All present in the room look at the door and we rush towards it to see what's going on.

Ray and I get outside first and see Kai towering above Boris who is lying on the ground, clutching his stomach. Dranzer is spinning at Kai's right side with traces of blood on it which splatters around because of the blade's speed.

"Now talk!" Kai demands.

"Fine." Boris growls out in obvious pain, "Aviva is indeed your twin sister. You two lived in the abbey until the whole Black Dranzer incident and then she was placed in an orphanage because your grandfather thought she had a bad influence on you."

Boris team arrives and see their trainer on the ground. They immediately get their launchers and blades ready to fight Kai.

"Get away." Alan hisses.

Kai glances at him shortly - not looking impressed, if I might add - before looking back at Boris, "We'll continue this later." he says in a cold tone before motioning for us to follow him as he walks away.

"You heard him, right?" Kai asks.

Ray and I both nod, "Yeah, and it also explains why he wanted me gone. He didn't want you to find out we were twins." I mutter, "So are you going to play my overprotective brother now?" I add smirking.

He smirks back at me, "Well, I guess I am."

Ray shakes his head, "You two are hopeless."

"You find this out now?" I say mockingly.

"Nah, knew it the second I saw you." he mocks back, "Let's go to dinner and tell Tyson, Boris actually admitted that we're twins." I say smirking, "I can't wait to see his face."

Ray laughs a little and Kai smirks as well, "The best idea I've heard all day." he says.

We walk to the dining room and see Tyson and Max stuffing themselves. Now on to the torturing of them.**

* * *

Moondalian: °still sulking°  
Readers± °snoring°  
Moondalian: Oh come on! It wasn't that boring!  
Readers: °continue to snore°  
Moondalian: FINE! °pouts° I'll leave you people to sleep then! The new review limit will be 80 reviews for those who care. Like I said, next chapter, the finals start and we have Tyson and Kai's battle. Please R&R!**

Moondalian: °still sulking°Readers± °snoring°Moondalian: Oh come on! It wasn't that boring!Readers: °continue to snore°Moondalian: FINE! °pouts° I'll leave you people to sleep then! The new review limit will be 80 reviews for those who care. Like I said, next chapter, the finals start and we have Tyson and Kai's battle. Please R&R! 


	14. Chapter 14

**WHOOT! You guys actually managed to send in 5 reviews over an entire week! °cheers° This is the chapter in which the finals finally start. Tyson and Kai will both be blading in this chapter. I apologize to the people who send in their OC in case I made them different from what you had pictured them. Tyson's match will be pretty short but Kai's match is better so I hope that makes up for it a little. I'll be using attacks from all the seasons because I don't know what all the attacks look like and I didn't remember all of them anymore. Hope you can all live with that and have fun. R&R!**

**-- 14 --**

During the last week of the tournament the beybattles get harder and harder but we still advance without any real problems.

Boris stays away from us but sadly enough, Alan doesn't. He's still coming after me. I think I can be happy with Ray and Kai sticking to me like glue, although it gets annoying sometimes.

Ray's acting a bit weird. He seems very nervous when he's around me. When Alan comes along, I can just feel the hatred radiating off him. I know he's mad at Alan but isn't this going a bit far for just friends? I don't want to get my hopes up or anything but… what if he likes me the way I like him?

Alan and his team get through the beybattles just as well as we do. I guess they're all good bladers which means we'll really have to watch out for them when we blade against them in the finals.

I keep getting flashbacks but they all just show me and Kai together in the abbey. We obviously had a strong bond back then. I wonder if that bond will ever come back.

Right now, I'm in Kai's limo that is taking us to the stadium. Today is the big day: The Finals.

To say that I'm nervous is an understatement people. Sure, we trained a lot and Kenny says we can beat Boris and his team as long as we stay focussed but this is the first time I've actually felt scared of blading. If I lose, will they still see me as a friend? Even Tyson and Max are starting to be friendly towards me. What if we lose because of me? God I wish I was more confident at the moment. Oh no… we just arrived at the stadium. Breath Aviva, breath!

"You coming?" I look up to see Ray standing next to the limo with his hand outstretched so I can take it. I give him a faint smile and take his hand. He pulls me up and looks at me questioningly.

"I'm just nervous." I answer.

He smiles at me and pulls me towards the locker rooms, "Don't worry. You'll be great." he reassures me. We walk to the locker rooms and I notice we're still holding hands – don't squeal Viv, please don't squeal. The fans around us seem to notice as well. The girls are giving me glares and dirty looks and Ray's getting the same treatment, but from the boys. They really seem obsessed with us. By now, I have my own set of fans but I tend to ignore them. Tyson on the other hand just keeps waving and doing whatever it is he's doing. I think I'm going to be sick.

"Tyson! Stop being a baka and just walk to the damned dish!" Kai snaps at him. God bless him.

Tyson glares at him but Kai just ignores it. I can't stop the smirk from forming on my face as I see Tyson grudgingly follow him without waving to his fans or anything anymore.

We reach the dish and see that Alan's team is already there. Alan gives me a playful wink which I answer with a glare.

I sit down on the bench and see Ray sitting next to me, glaring at Alan as deadly as he can. Alan started glaring at him now and once more, they've started a glaring contest.

I just shake my head. They do this a lot so I'm used to it by now. I look around the rest of Boris' team and see an old man standing next to Boris. Kai notices as well and glares with all his might at the man.

"Hey Kai. Who's that?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"That's my uhm… our grandfather, Voltaire." Kai growls with obvious distaste.

This is the man that put me in that orphanage? I look back at him too see he's approaching us.

"Hello Kai." he says with a curt nod. Kai just glares without saying anything, "I thought I taught you manners. Use them." Voltaire demands.

"Hello, grandfather." Kai growls out with hate dripping off every word.

Voltaire turns to me and looks me over, "Boris tells me you already know who you are?" It's more like a statement than a question.

I nod slowly. I don't know what to make of this man. He seems like a real tyrant and from what I've heard of Kai, he is. He's also the reason why Kai and I got separated when we were young and why I ended up in that orphanage.

By now, my gaze has turned into a glare that he seems to answer right back. Aren't we the perfect picture of a happy family.

"Listen. I threw you in that orphanage for a reason. I wanted you out of Kai's life. I'll do anything to keep it that way." he says.

My glare just intensifies, "Well then listen up you old git." I growl, "I _am_ in Kai's life and you're not getting me out again. I don't care what you think or want. I'm not getting out of your way just because you think I have a bad influence on Kai. Now get out of the way; we have to blade."

He glares at me but goes back to Boris nonetheless. He says something to Boris that I can't hear but just can't be good, and then leaves.

Kai smirks at me and I smirk back at him.

"Bladers! Are you ready!" DJ Jazzman yells.

"Well this should be a very interesting final, AJ. Both teams are extremely good so that promises some very close beybattles." Brad says

"Indeed, Brad." AJ agrees, "We all know the Blade breakers but their opponent team, the Demolition Bladers, seems to be as good as they are."

"Well we'll see who's the best after the matches of today. The first match will be… Rikku Hilton VS Tyson Granger!" DJ Jazzman announces.

"Don't underestimate her Tyson!" Kenny warns.

"Come on Chief, she can't be all that good." Tyson counters with a huge smile on his face.

He obviously thinks that he's already won or something. He walks towards the dish and so does Rikku. Of course, Tyson starts bragging about how good he is and how he's going to take her down. I just hope he can live up to those words in this match. The rules changed and now the finals are sudden death as well so he'll only get one shot at this. Rikku doesn't seem impressed by all Tyson's bragging and just rolls her eyes.

Rikku readies her blade for the launch and Tyson soon follows her example.

"ARE YOU READY! 3…2…1… LET IT RIP!" DJ Jazz man yells.

"Dragoon!" Tyson yells as he launches his blade with full force.

"Inferto!" Rikku yells launching her blade with full power as well.

The two blades spin around each other as the bladers look for weak spot until Tyson looses his patience and just attacks… stupid move.

"I've had it! If she won't come to us, we'll just have to go to her. PHANTOM HURRICANE!" Tyson exclaims.

A huge storm comes out of Dragoon's blade and heads directly towards Inferto but Rikku just smirks.

"ENTERNAL BARRIER!" She orders and Inferto creates a flaming shield around itself. Dragoon's attack crashes against the shield but not even the slightest gust of wind penetrates it.

"That was it? I'm disappointed. I expected more from you Tyson." Rikku mocks before ordering her own blade to attack, "METROPULSE!"

Inferto rises from its blade and uses its mouth to create 2 fire spheres and then shoots them at Dragoon.

"Dragoon! NO!" Tyson yells.

Dragoon rises from his blade so the attack will do less damage but after the 2 spheres hit, you can obviously see that it still did a lot of damage.

"Come on Dragoon! We won't let her get away with that!" Tyson yells.

The two blades hit each other head on as you can see Dragoon and Inferto battling it out above the dish. This goes on for while until Rikku gets annoyed that this match is taking so long and obviously wants to finish it.

"I've had it with you and your damned Dragoon! I'm going to finish this. INFERTO! FINAL FLAME!" Rikku yells.

Inferto engulfs herself in powerfull flames that radiate a lot of heat. I'm not standing at the dish but I can still feel it so Tyson must be feeling like a pie in the oven. Inferto then charges towards Dragoon and headbuts it with full force. Dragoon's blade gets hit very badly and gets knocked out of the dish where Dragoon retreats back into his bitchip and the blade stops spinning. Burn marks can be seen all over the blade and I think Tyson can be happy that it's still in one piece.

"AND THE WINNER IS… RIKKU HILTON!" DJ Jazzman says as the crowd cheers.

Tyson stares at Dragoon in utter shock as Rikku catches her blade and looks at it, "Now where's your big mouth, huh champ?" Rikku mocks before walking back to her team.

Tyson picks up Dragoon and slowly walks back to us, "I'm sorry guys… I lost." he says obviously depressed.

"You underestimated her," Kai says coldly, "and that's why you lost."

Tyson nods and sits down next to Max.

"THE NEXT BLADERS WILL BE… KAI HIWATARI VS AMUNET TABILAH!" DJ Jazzman announces and Kai gets up.

"Good luck, Kai. You have to win this one." I say. He smirks before walking towards the dish.

"Don't worry." he says.

**Kai's POV:**

I walk towards the dish and see Amunet already standing there with a smile on her face. That smile actually reminds me of Max when he's been on a sugar rush… oh no.

"Hi. Ready to blade?" Ok, that even sounded like Max on a sugar rush. It's official: she's hyper.

I just ready my blade and ignore her. She frowns at my behaviour but then shrugs and goes back to the huge smile before readying her blade as well.

"ARE YOU READY! 3…2…1… LET IT RIP!" DJ Jazzman yells and we both launch our blades.

"DRANZER!" I yell.

"KIHANNA!" she yells.

The two blades hit the dish and immediately start crashing against each other with quite some power. As much as I love blading against people, I need to win this so we'll be tied again, so I better get this show started.

"Dranzer! Fire Arrow!" I order.

Dranzer rises from her blade and charges for Amunet's blade but before she can hit, Amunet calls out an attack of her own.

"Kihanna! Diamond Ruft Storm!" She orders.

Kihanna rises from its blade and summons a huge sandstorm. Now I can't see a thing that's going on! Damn it! _'Come on Dranzer, hit her!'_

I hear a pained growl coming from the sand storm and then the storm dies down to reveal Kihanna with a slight burn. I guess Dranzer did hit it but just barely.

"Kihanna! Lion Claw!" Amunet orders.

Kihanna bolts forward and hits Dranzer with its claws, leaving scratch marks on Dranzer's chest.

"Dranzer! Spiral Flame!" I order.

Dranzer creates a large spiral of flames that swallows Kihanna when it hits. Her blade gets knocked off balance a bit but quickly recovers.

"Kihanna! Use Lion Claw again!" Amunet orders.

Kihanna charges for Dranzer again. This time, Dranzer dodges but still gets scratched, though it's barely.

"Now finish it! Final Destiny Storm!" Amunet continues.

A powerfull storm starts to rage hitting Dranzer from every direction possible. Dranzer cries out in pain but manages to survive the attack. My blade has lost most of its speed though, so I need ot finish this if I want to win. One more hit and it'll be me that flies out of the dish instead of her.

"Dranzer! Blazing Gig Tempus!" I order.

Dranzer fires the feathers at Kihanna, throwing it off balance when they hit and trapping it so Kihanna won't be able to escape. Dranzer then charges for Kihanna, hitting it head on.

Kihanna retreats into its blade with a painful cry and Amunet's blade stops spinning.

"AND THE WINNER IS… KAI HIWATARI!" DJ Jazzman announces.

Dranzer retreats back into her blade and then spins into my hand.

Amunet walks up to her blade, taking it out of the dish and looks at me with a small smile.

"That was a good match." she says.

I nod and then walk back to my team. Tyson is cheering along with the rest of the crowd. Well, I guess he's back to normal again.

"Great battle, Kai." Ray says with a smile on his face.

"Yeah bro. Now we're tied again." Aviva adds.

I smirk, "I told you not to worry didn't I? I'd hate to seem like a liar."

"THE NEXT MATCH WILL BE… MAX TATE VS ALEXISS LUI!" DJ Jazzman announces and Max gets up.

"Now it's time to tip the table in our favour." he says before walking up to the dish.

**Well that was it folks. The next chapter will have the 3 other battles battles which will conclude the whole finals thing (which I already finished weeks ago but you people just don't seem to review) Next review limit will be 85 reviews so R&R!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well I'm going to apologize again, right here and right now so none of you can point it out in reviews to me cuz I already know. Max' match SUCKS! I never paid any attention to the damn hyper active sugar high guy so I had actually no idea what his attacks where and had to ask (thanx Yuna Hiwatari for helping me with that, you should all go read her fic! It's really great) and it still turned out all sucky. You have all been warned. Aviva's match and Ray's match turned out okay though I think. I like it this way. Well I hope their matches compensate for Max' so R&R!****

* * *

-- 15 --**

Max reaches the dish and his opponent - Alexiss was her name? - walks up to the dish as well.

I hope Max doesn't make the same mistake Tyson did by thinking she'll be a pushover. I'm sure Boris only picked the best bladers.

They both ready their blades and get ready to launch.

"ARE YOU READY! 3…2…1… LET IT RIP!" DJ Jazzman yells and Max and Alexiss launch their blades.

"DRACIEL!" Max yells.

"KYUBI!" Alexiss yells.

Draciel takes his usual defensive position in the middle of the dish as Kyubi spins around it, trying to find a weak spot in the strong defense.

Kyubi starts hitting Draciel at random and actually manages to throw Draviel off balance a bit.

"Draciel! Heavy Viper Wall!" Max orders.

Draciel rises from his blade and creates a wave of water the pours over Kyubi and then turns into a round wall of water that surrounds Kyubi completely and then engulfs it.

Kyubi blade is knocked off balance but doesn't seem that damaged.

Alexiss just continues her attack calmly, hitting Draciel strategically, not phased by Max' attack at all. Max stares at her blade with a little shock since it seems that the blade didn't get hit at all before recovering quickly and calling out his next attack.

"Draciel! Gravity controll!" he calls out.

Draciel starts spinning around Kyubi, creating a long tornado of water. Draciel spins faster every round and inside, Kyubi starts losing its balance.

"Kyubi! Break it!" Alexiss finally speaks up.

Kyubi rises from its blade and with a lot of effort, breaks through the tornado. Alexiss blade looks a lot more damaged now but Max' blade is in worse shape. Though she didn't really use any powerfull attacks, she hit Draciel in weak spots.

"Kyubi! Spiral Fox Fire!" Alexiss orders.

Kyubi spirals loosely around Draciel, leaving a trail of blue fire as it spins closer to the centre. Max stares at the spiralling blade almost like he's been hypnotised and then Kyubi suddenly starts hitting Draciel. Alexiss blade hits Draciel with full force 5 times from different angles, the blue fire burning Max' blade thoroughly.

Draciel lets out a painful cry as gets knocked out of the dish and retreats into his blade again.

"AND THE WINNER IS… ALEXISS LIU!"

Max seems to snap out of his trance and stares at the dish for a second before looking behind him and seeing Draciel there on the ground.

Max picks up his blade and walks back with a depressed look on his face.

Man, this isn't good. Aviva is next and now she HAS to win. I know she's strong enough to beat anyone if she sets her mind to it but I don't know if she can take the pressure. She's never bladed in a tournament after all.

**Aviva's POV:**

I've never seen Max like this. Poor guy, I didn't like him at first but he's okay. He doesn't deserve this but hey, that's blading.

"THE NEXT MATCH WILL BE… AVIVA MILANO HWATARI VS RIKA LEANNE!" DJ Jazzman yells.

Well, now I have to win. Gotta love the pressure this is giving. Time to face the music and win this.

I walk to the dish to see Rika already waiting for me.

"Ready?" she asks with a smirk.

"Always." I say while smirking back and getting my blade ready.

"3…2…1… LET IT RIP!" DJ Jazzman yells and we launch our blades.

"ICE CLOVE!" I yell.

"UNIXION!" she yells.

Our blades land in the dish and we start testing each others strength for a while to find weaknesses. This doesn't last very long because Rika quickly orders an attack.

"Unixion! Aerospark!" she demands.

Unixion rises from its blade and summons 2 tornado's to its sides which then come together to form one more powerful tornado as the attack goes for me blade.

"Ice Clove! Ice Barrier!" I call out.

Ice Clove rises from her blade as well and creates an ice shield around herself.

Unixion's attack hits and manages to shatter the shield and hit Ice Clove, though most of the power is already gone.

"Ice Clove! Glacier!" I demand.

Ice Clove lets out a deafening roar and ice bergs appear out of seemingly nowhere around Unixion, stabbing it with their sharp tops and crushing it between the icy walls.

"Unixion! Thunder Cage!" Rika orders and Unixion creates an electrical cage around itself which zaps all the ice away.

"Now, Thorn Hammer!" Rika continues.

Unixion creates a huge thunder and lightning tornado with the electricity that is currently zapping from its horn and hits Ice Clove with it. DAMN IT!

"Ice Clove! Blizzard!." I order and my ice storm starts, quickly growing stronger with each passing moment.

Rika is glaring at the storm, trying to find her blade but just can't see it. The storm slowly subsides and finally fades completely to reveal our blades again. Both are heavily damaged by now and have lost speed a lot.

"Let's finish this, Unixion! Thunder Finale!"

Thunder from the sky and lightning from the earth gather and come together to form a cage around Ice Clove. The cage slowly becomes smaller and you don't have to be a genius to figure out what's going to happen when that cage becomes to small for Ice Clove to fit it.

Rika smirks at me as the cage slowly becomes smaller, "Now what huh?." She taunts. I just glare at her which she answers with an even bigger smirk.

'_Damn it Aviva! If you loose this then we'll have lost the tournament! Do something!'_

"Ice Clove! Ice Barrier!" I call out and Ice Clove creates the icy shield once more to protect her.

I put as much power into it as I can to strengthen the shield. I know the shield won't be enough to protect my blade but it will at least make sure the impact will be less powerful.

The cage hits the barrier and keeps zapping it until it finally shatters with a small explosion. Smoke surrounds the dish but I can hear Ice Clove's pained roar when the attack hits her.

The smoke clears and to both Rika's and my surprise, my blade is still spinning and Ice Clove is still standing on her hind legs, though I can see she's in pain and won't last much longer.

"Ice Sword!" I order, the surprise still evident in my voice.

Ice Clove stretches her two arms, making her sharp claws visible, and starts to spin around fast. She then charges for Unixion, hitting it with the razor sharp nails on the end of her paws.

Unixion retreats back into its blade with a loud cry as Rika's blade flies out of the dish, landing at Rika's side. Ice Clove also retreats back into her blade and seconds later, stops spinning. Talk about a close call.

"AND THE WINNER IS… AVIVA MILANO HIWATARI!" DJ Jazzman exclaims as the crowd chants my name over and over again.

I fall down to my knees panting because of the energy I had to put into my blade. Ray and Kai run up to the dish to help me get up. Ray is smiling like a mad man and Kai is smirking widely at me. Ray gets Ice Clove out of the dish as Kai helps me get back to the bench.

Tyson and Max are both cheering with the rest of the crowd and it doesn't seem like either of them are depressed anymore. Ray hands me Ice Clove back as I sit down and I look at her. Her attack ring is only barely attached to the blade and the attack ring itself is damaged so heavily that I don't think this can ever be repaired.

"Hey Kenny? Can you fix it?" I ask Kenny who is typing away on Dizzy. He and I had a rough start but we're okay now. He learned not to touch my blade and I promised I wouldn't threaten him anymore.

He looks at my blade and shakes his head, "No, you'll have to buy a new attack ring for it. The rest I can repair." he says.

"THE NEXT BLADERS WILL BE… RAY KON VS ALAN KEITTO!" DJ Jazzman announces.

"Now it's all up to you." I say seriously, turning to Ray.

Ray nods and turns to the dish. Alan is already standing there, tapping his foot and smirking tauntingly at us, "Don't worry. I'll get him." Ray growls and walks to the dish.

**Ray's POV:**

"Well well well, if it isn't cat-boy. So you're the one that is supposed to beat me? Hah! Don't make me laugh." Alan says mockingly.

"We'll just see about that, won't we." Ray growls back.

We ready our blades and get ready to launch.

"IS EVERYBODY READY FOR THE FINAL AND DECIDING MATCH! WHOEVER WINS THIS WILL WIN THE TOURNAMENT! 3…2…1… LET IT RIP!" DJ Jazzman yells and Alan and I launch our blades.

"DRIGER!" I yell.

"YOUKAI!" He yells.

'_Now let's just see what you're really made of!'_ I think as our blades crash against each other with full power. I am NOT losing this match even if it kills me.

"Youkai! Watery Grave!" Alan orders.

Youkai rises out of his blade and like Kenny said, it looks exactly like Driger only it's blue.

A huge tidal wave appears and washes over Driger. Driger gets knocked off balance but quickly recovers.

"Driger! Tiger Claw!" I order.

Driger rises from his blade and charges for Youkai, scratching it with his claws and leaving marks on Youkai's side.

"You call that an attack! Let's show him what an attack is supposed to look like, Youkai. Light-Force Claw!" Alan demands.

Youkai's paws start to emit a bright light and he then bolts forward and scratches Driger. The light emitting from Youkai's paws seems to power the attack, making it stronger and the cuts deeper.

"Ghe, you can't win this match, Ray! Just like you can't even win Viv's heart." Alan taunts.

I glare at Alan, "Who says I want her heart." I growl.

"Oh come on. It's clear you like her. At least I admit it." Alan goes on.

"I do NOT like her!" I exclaim at him. Ok, I do but I'm not going to admit it to this jerk!

"And I already had the pleasure of kissing her. Almost get further." Alan brags, "You can't even admit your feelings to her! You're pathetic. You can't win her or this match!" Alan smirks.

I glare at him, "I CAN win this match and I WILL. As for my personal life, BUZZ OFF!" I hiss.

He just smirks wider, "Sure Ray, keep telling yourself that. You're even more pathetic then I thought. No wonder Viv doesn't want you." he says.

"At least I don't have to rape her to get close to her." I growl out. "Driger! Tiger Claw!"

Driger charges for Youkai once again but Alan orders his Ligh-Force Claw and the two feline bitbeast fit each other full on.

"At least I kissed her! I haven't seen you doing that!" Alan says but he sounds annoyed now.

"I don't like her! Get it!" I yell at him.

"Just admit it Ray. You feel something for her! And the reason why you hate me so much is because I got to her first!" Alan yells back.

"FINE!" I yell really pissed off now and temporarily forgetting everyone around me, "I FREAKING LOVE HER! YOU HAPPY NOW!" I yell before realizing what I just yelled through an arena full of people. I turned around at lightning speed to see Aviva's shocked face.

'_Just great Ray! You just screwed it all up!'_

"Big mistake cat-boy. Youkai! Finish the fight! Torpedo claw!" Alan calls out. I turn around just in time to see Youkai charging for my blade and scratching Driger with his claws and nearly knocking him out of the dish but I can stop that just in time by putting more power into the blade.

Alan looks very pissed that his attack didn't throw me out but then smirks, "That attack might not have thrown you out of the dish but your going to wish it had."

"And why is that?" I growl.

"Because that attack not only damages your blade but also poisons your bitbeast." he says with a wide smirk.

My eyes widen as I look at Driger and see the pained expression on his face. His legs are shaking but he's not giving up, the look in his eyes is very determined.

I glare at Alan fiercely, "If you think that's gonna stop Driger and me, then you're sadly mistaken! Let's say we finish this." I say, my voice dripping with all the anger and hatred I'm feeling for the damned asshole.

Alan smirks, "Sure. Then maybe I can still do some important things instead of blading someone like you."

I glare and his smirk just widens.

"YOUKAI! TORPEDO CLAW!" Alan calls out.

"DRIGER! VULCANO CLAW!" I yell.

Both our bitbeast charge for each other and the two blades crash against each other with full force. I put all the power I have left in this attack. _'Come on Driger. I know you can do it.'_

The two bitbeast hit and dust covers the arena after the impact. Both bitbeast retreat back into their blades and one blade can be seen, wobbling in the centre of the dish though because of the dust, no one can see which one.

The dust clears way too slowly for my taste but when it finally does, we can finally see which blade is still spinning.

"AND THE WINNER IS… RAY KON!" DJ Jazzman exclaims through the speakers as Driger finally stops spinning. Alan's blade is lying next to it, the attack ring completely demolished and half of it isn't on the blade anymore. My own blade isn't looking that good either. Driger's attack ring is crushed and scratched and parts are missing.

I stare at the dish in disbelief and then look up at Alan. He's staring wide eyed at his blade and then looks up at me and glares.

"This… this… This can NOT be happening!" he exclaims.

I smirk at him, "I is Alan. And that finally proves I'm better then you are."

I walk to Driger and get him out of the beydish before walking back to my team. They're cheering like there's no tomorrow, even Kai is. Tyson and Max are hugging each other and dancing around like crazy people and Aviva… DAMN! I almost forgot! I just yelled out that I love her!

I look for her and see her running towards me, embracing me while cheering as well.

"You were great Ray!" she says.

"Thanks Aviva but…" I get cut off by her lips on my own as she kisses me passionately in front of the entire stadium. I wrap my arms around her and return the kiss gladly.

We break apart seconds later and she smiles at me, "Don't worry about it Ray, I think I just made my point clear." she says.

I smile at her as the rest of our team joins us. Tyson jumps on top of me so I have to let go of Aviva. Then Max jumps on top of Tyson and we all fall to the ground laughing. Aviva is still standing, laughing down at us as Kai comes over as well, smiling widely at me.**

* * *

Well that were the finals people! But for those who are wondering: no, this is not the end. Voltaire did threaten Aviva after all so he has to do something. Didn't really plan that when I started but who cares! The new review limit will be 92 reviews so R&R!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well hello there again. This chapter will start a bit slow but the end is better. Besides, I need to put the things down that I want to happen and that's not always as interesting. I was first thinking about making this the last chapter and putting the whole Voltaire revenge thing in a sequel but I have other plans for the sequel so I decided to add it to this story which means you people will have to put up with this story a bit longer. Hope you enjoy reading.**

* * *

-- 16 --

**Aviva's POV:**

We receive our prize shortly after Ray's battle with Alan. We're about to go back to the limo when the most unexpected thing happens.

"No! Come back!" we hear one of the guards calling and a man runs up to the stage. My heart skips a beat when I recognize who it is… It's my old step dad.

"Aviva! Great job!" he yells out when he reaches the podium.

"Uhm…" Is all I manage to say because of the shock.

He just smiles warmly and motions for me to come to him and follow. I look at the rest of my team questioningly. Tyson and Max look at him, not even knowing who this man is so they're not really helping. Kai looks suspicious but he's just being overprotective again and Ray, he's nodding a slightly, yet I can see he's a bit suspicious as well. Well I'll go with the nodding of Ray right now since I always liked my dad.

I slowly follow my dad – yes, I'm still calling him that – into a separate room where we can talk, "So… uhm, how's mom?" I ask awkwardly.

He sighs and sits down in a chair, "I wouldn't know." he says. I look at him confused. What? How can he not know! He obviously notices my confusion because he quickly continues, "And the reason why I don't know is because we got divorced."

To say I'm shocked here, would really be the understatement of the century. _'What the fuck! Divorced? How? What? WHY!'_ Sure, they were fighting a lot when I was still there but that was mostly about me so I thought that that would've stopped when I got kicked out by that bitch!"But… why?" I ask him.

"Because we were only fighting." he says simply.

"I thought you guys always fought over me." I say, casting my gaze to the ground.

"Not only you Viv." he says rising from the chair and pulling me into a hug, "You were just one of the many things we disagreed on. But now for the good news."

"There's any good news to this?" I question, looking up at him again.

He smiles, "Yes there is, very good I think. Since I'm no longer living with Karen, and seeing the fact that I never wanted to want to kick you out in the first place, I want to adopt you again… if you can stand being my daughter again that is."

He's.. adopting me again… NO WAY! This has to be my lucky day or something! WHOOT! I hug my dad as tight as I can, "Of course I can!" I exclaim happily as I nearly choke him.

"Can't… breathe…" he managed to bring out. I quickly released him, grinning sheepishly at him.

"Sorry, couldn't help it."

"Well I'm glad you're so happy about it." at that point, Ray and Kai burst into the room.

"What happened!" they both exclaimed.

I look at them questioningly, "Uhm… What are you guys talking about?"

"We heard you yell." Ray says, "So… uhm…" he looks around the room and sees that nothing is wrong, "why did you scream?"

"Well first of all, if you heard that then you were eavesdropping on me," I say glaring slightly at them, "second, nothing is wrong. I yelled because I got some good news." I say smilling broadly.

Kai and Ray both relax and look at me curiously, "What good news?"

I point at my dad, "He's getting divorced from my old step mom and is going to adopt me again."

Kai rose an eyebrow, "I thought he kicked you out?"

I slap my forehead in frustration, "NO! That was my step mom!"

"… Ow"

I shake my head, "Are you sure we're twins?" I ask jokingly.

My dad looks at me surprised, "Twins?"

"Oops! I didn't tell you that yet!" I slap my forehead again and then walk to Kai and Ray, "I found some of my blood related family; this is my twin brother, Kai." I say pointing at Kai. My dad looks shocked but then gets over it and comes over to Kai.

"Well nice to meet you in that case Kai." he says warmly, stretching his hand out for Kai to take.

Kai glances at me as I nod slightly and he takes my dad's hand and shakes it. "The same." he mutters. He then turns to me, "We better get back to the hotel before all the fangirls and in your case –boys go too craze."

I look at my dad who nods, "I know at which hotel you're staying, I'll come visit in the morning." he says.

"Okay, see you in the morning then." I give him a hug before walking out of the room with Kai and Ray to Kai's limo that will take us back to the hotel for some well deserved rest. The fans are going wild as they try to get to us. Some of the fans are giving either me or Ray envying looks - he has his arm around my waist °squeals mentally°! - but most of them are just going crazy.

We luckily make it to the limo and quickly get inside. Having fans is cool but I don't want to get trampled by them.

We're all in very cheerful moods – especially me because of my dad - but tired as well. Tyson and Max are joking about Ray and me but I just ignore them.

Kai is sitting in front of me but the cheerful look he had earlier is gone for some reason. I give his a questioning look but he just shakes his head and looks out of the window. I wonder what's wrong with him… Well I'll find out later when we get back to the hotel. Something tells me that he doesn't want to tell me with everyone else around.

Tyson and Max somehow find a way to stay hyper during the entire ride even though they should be tired… wonder how they do that… I'm getting more tired by the second just by looking at them. If I look any longer, I think I'm going to faint.

Lucky for me, we arrive at the hotel before that can happen. It's already 11 o'clock in the evening so I go to my rooms - after of course kissing Ray goodnight – just like everyone else. I wait for a couple of minutes before I come back out of my room and go to Kai's. I knock on his door and he calls to enter.

I enter his room to see him sitting on his bed, "I figured you'd come." he says. I just nod and sit down next to him after closing the door behind me.

"So what was it that was bugging you in the car? You were as cheerful as the rest of us when Ray won but then you suddenly went to worried." I say, looking at him questioningly.

He lets out a deep sigh, "Remember what Voltaire said to you right before the finals started?" I nod so he continues, "You shouldn't take that lightly. If he says he's going to do everything in his power to get you away from me, than he is."

"I think you're overreacting a bit Kai. What can he do?" I ask.

"Did you forget what happened during this tournament? Boris already tried to kidnap you once and he'll surely do it again." Kai reminded me.

I shudder at the memory, "Yeah, I remember. But you and Ray stopped them, they won't try again, will they?" I ask.

Kai nods, "Yes they will. They'll probably keep trying until they have you." he says.

I shrug, "I don't believe they'd do that. You worry to much Kai." I say before getting up and walking to the door, "Just chill and enjoy the fact that we won and that I won't have to go back to that orphanage again." I then leave the room and go back to my own.

As I lie down in my bed, I have the weird feeling that I'm being watched. I look around but see absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. Even though I really don't believe that Boris would try to kidnap me again, Kai's warning keeps repeating itself in my head. I shiver unconsciously and look around the room once more. Still nothing that's out of place or anything. I lie down on the bed and turn off the lights. Damn, the feeling isn't going away… actually, it's only getting stronger. I squeeze my eyes shut tighter and try to fall asleep but I can't… the feeling is keeping me awake.

I sigh and open my eyes just in time to see someone hovering over me. My eyes widen as I see two red eyes staring at me with an evil look on the face that I can only barely see through the darkness. My mouth opens to scream but the person puts it hand over it and only a muffled cry - that no one except maybe the people in this room – comes out of my throat.

I start getting up but feel a sharp object pierce the skin in my neck and I immediately feel drowsy and fall back to the bed. The light is turned on and I see that the person who was hovering over me is Boris. I turn my head slightly to see Alan standing at the door, smirking at me. He walks over as I feel myself drift away into the sleep; obviously the sharp object was a needle with some sort of sleeping drug.

As I can only keep my eyes half open Alan leans down and whispers into my ear: "Now you'll be mine and neither your brother nor cat-boy can save you."

I glare at him as good as I can – which isn't really good considering my condition – and manage to say in a weak voice: "I'll never be yours." After that the drug completely takes over my body and I fall into darkness.

I open my eyes slowly, rubbing my temples because have a huge headache. After I open them, I start doubting if I didn't just imagine opening them because all I see is darkness, thick darkness with absolutely no light. Not even shadows or shapes are visible in wherever it is I am right now.

I get up while slightly wincing at the pain going through my body; everything is hurting. I hold up my hand to see if I can at least see them but the darkness is just too thick and I only stare at the black that surrounds me. I stretch my arms out and start walking around slowly to find a wall of some kind. It becomes clear to me pretty quickly that I'm in a huge room because after about what I think are 5 minutes, I still haven't felt anything.

I let out a sigh and sit down on the ground. _'Where the hell am I? What happened?'_ I ask myself but of course, there is no reply. I start thinking about what happened and suddenly remember Boris and Alan in my room, the needle piercing my skin and the words Alan said to me.

My hand immediately goes up to my neck and I feel a slight puncture hole there.

"Damnit!" I curse out loud, "When will I ever learn to listen? Kai warned me this would probably happen!"

I lie down, glaring at the darkness around me in frustration. I feel like I've lied there for hours - though I'm sure it couldn't have been more than one hour at most - when I hear a door open and dim light washes into the room.

I quickly look at the source of the light and squint my eyes to see a door at the far end of the room I'm in. I also look around the room itself.

I was right about one thing, it's quite big though I must've been walking in circles a bit or I would've surely hit a wall. The room is old, worn and in huge need of cleaning. There is absolutely nothing in it except for a thin mattress in the corner. I must've been lying there at some point but just rolled off and walked the wrong way after waking up.

I then notice someone standing in the doorway, observing me with interest. I squint my eyes once again to see who it is, only to have them widen when I recognize the figure standing against the frame of the door.

"A-alan." I manage to say. My voice is shaky and weak, nothing like it usually sounds like.

"The figure at the door straitens and comes closer to me. As he approaches me, I can see the smirk plastered on his face.

"I see you're finally awake." he says, "Good. Now the fun can really begin."

I get up and back away from his. He already tried to rape me once and that was in a stadium full of people. Seeing that he tried it there, I see no reason why he wouldn't try it in a place like this.

I suddenly feel the wall that I was trying to find so desperately in the darkness behind me and now wish it to be further away from me.

"What now huh? You weren't strong enough at the stadium to stop me and you had your full strength to fight me there, now you're weakened and probably still a bit drowsy because of the drug. I don't think you'll have the strength to fight me off." his smirk turns into a grin as he reaches me and pushes me against the wall, "And, there will be no Kai to stop me this time." he whispers.

Okay, now I'm scared. Alan is totally right, I won't be able to do anything if – or should I say when – he tries to do something this time.

He presses me against the wall even harder and forces his lips on mine as I just close my eyes and try to kill myself with nothing more than my will. He once again forces his tongue into my mouth and explores it, moaning in pleasure.

"ALAN!" he immediately pulls away and looks around with a furious glare on his face as I can do nothing but thank whoever just called that bastard.

"What!" Alan snaps to the person standing at the door, "I got cheated out of this once by that no good brother of hers, don't tell me you're going to do that to me now Drake."

The person at the door who's name is obviously Drake merely smirks at Alan, "Sorry, Boris wants a word with you. You'll have to continue this later."

Alan growls as he releases me and stomps out of the room. I sink to the ground while silent tears run down my face.

I suddenly feel a hand being put on my shoulder and my eyes snap open to stare up at warm hazel brown eyes. Drake is crouching in front of me and staring at me with a look in his eyes that somehow seems concerned, though how that can be is beyond me since he is obviously one of the people keeping me here.

He's got spiky lavender hair with – as I said before – hazel eyes. His face is sharp and if I had to guess an age, I would say he's about 20, maybe slightly younger.

"Don't worry about Alan, Boris ordered all of us to leave you alone so that includes him.

His voice is deep, warm and somehow friendly, "Wh-who are you." I ask with a shaky voice.

"I'm about the only somewhat good guy around this place that didn't want to rape you as soon as Boris and Alan brought you in here. My name is Drake." he says.

He gets up and starts walking to the door again, "I'll make sure Alan keeps his hands of you." he reaches the door and turns around slightly, "You can trust me." he then leaves, closing the door behind him. I hear the sound of a lock clicking and assume that Drake locked the door.

For some weird reason I believe Drake. Maybe it's because he's being nice to me and rescued me from Alan who…

* * *

'_No, don't think about that Viv.'_ I push the thoughts that were already crossing my mind away and crawl over to where I remember the mattress to be. Since Drake closed the door behind him when he left, it's completely dark around me again and I can't see anything anymore. I sigh as I feel the thin mattress under my fingers and slowly lie down on it. My body is still hurting like hell and the headache just increased a couple of notches but at least I'm lying on something that is slightly better than the hard ground on which I woke up. I force myself to close my eyes and try to get some more rest, hoping against hope that Kai and the others will find me soon.

**Moondalian: And that was it for this chapter folks. I think I'm being a bit hard on Aviva here.  
Aviva: YES! You are!  
Moondalian: Uhm… I can't help it! It's the plot!  
Aviva: Screw the plot! You almost got me raped by Alan for the second time! °starts chasing Moondalian around the room°  
Kai: Uhm… no comment here people. Since Moondalian is currently running for her life I'll just do the last announcements. The new review limit will be 98 reviews as you all should've guessed and she wants you all to R&R so just do so. Till next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello people. Here's the next chap of Lost and I can already tell; WE'RE ALMOST DONE! °throws party° I've already got everything on my laptop (chap 20 will be the last one) and I'm very happy about that. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and R&R!**

* * *

'_thoughts'  
-voice in Viv's head- _(Yes people, she has one from now on, and I LOVE writing it too)_  
_"Speaking"  
_/twin mind link thingie/_**

* * *

-- 17 --**

**Kai's POV:**

I wake up the next morning with a strange feeling, like something is very wrong this morning. I hate it when that happens because I'm usually right.

I get out of bed, dress myself, brush my teeth and hair and then go down to see everybody except for Aviva sitting at the breakfast table… _'Shit'_

I run to Aviva's bedroom almost crashing through the door as I try to get it open, luckily noticing on time that it's not even locked… Then again, the door being open isn't exactly luck.

I open the door and walk into the room to see everything as it should be. Everything accept for one minor detail: No Aviva.

Ray comes up behind me and looks into the room as well. He must've seen my panicked face when I ran away from them.

"Kai? What's wrong?" he asks.

"Did Aviva already have breakfast and just left or something?" I ask in an almost pleading voice.

Ray looks at me confused, "No. Tyson and Max were the first ones downstairs and they haven't seen her yet. Why? What's wrong?"

"Fuck." is all can say. Ray looks at me even more confused, "Do you see Aviva in this room?" I ask getting pissed off.

"Uhm… no?" he says and then it dawns on him and his eyes widen, "You don't think that…" his voie trails of, not wanting to voice what he thinks.

I nod, "You heard my grandfather, he said he'd do _anything_ to get Aviva out of my life and you know what he can do."

"We have to get the others and find out where she is." Ray says and starts walking away. I quickly join him and we walk back to Tyson and Max to tell them everything.

**Aviva's POV:**

I groan as I wake up again. Man, this darkness is getting to me. I swear if I stay here I'll go nuts. I let out a long sigh. Wonder how long I've been gone by now? Will Kai, Ray and the others come looking for me? Will they find me?

_-Of course they'll come looking for you!-_

Oh my god… now I have voices in my head. Great, I just lost it completely.

_-Oh come on. I'm not that bad-_

'_Of course you're not. You're not even real… o-kay, now I'm talking to the voice in my head. Yep, I've gone crazy.'_

_-Maybe, but at least I'm an optimistic imaginary voice.-_

I groan. Just great, I need a psychiatrist and I need one right _now!_

I lean back on the mattress as the door opens and the dim light once again washes into the room. I bolt up praying to whoever is up there that it won't be Alan. Someone enters the room and comes over, crouching down beside me with what seems to be a plate of food in his hands. I can see the hazel eyes staring at me through the dim lit darkness.

"Hey, I brought you some food." Drake says and I let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"Thanks." I say and take the plate from him. He then sits down against the wall next to me and watches me eat the sandwiches he brought. We stay silent for a while until another form appears at the door.

"I thought I was the one trying to rape her, never thought you'd try as well Drake." I immediately recognize Alan's voice and push myself against the wall I was leaning on a little bit more.

_-Come on Viv, Drake said he wouldn't let Alan do anything to you.-_

'_Yeah but what do we really know of Drak…. I mean, I'm not responding to you! You're not real!'_

_-Sure Viv, but as long as you're here I'm the only one to talk to.-_

Drake lets out a low growl, "We're not all like you playboy." he hisses, "Some of us aren't after raping every girl they see like you."

'_Okay, that was too much information thank you very much.'_ I shiver at the thought of Alan raping other girls.

"Tss, like I care. There has to be some use for woman and I just found it in this." I can just feel Alan smirking at me even though I can't see it.

"Get out Alan, Boris told you to stay away from her." Drake hisses.

"So? Like I follow his every order. Why don't you get out." his smirk just turned into a grin, I'm sure of it. Uhm, did I mention how much I appreciate Drake at the moment.

"No, I'm staying. Deal with it." Drake says, smirking himself now.

Alan growls, "I'll get her, no matter what you do Drake. You can't always be here to protect her." he then walks away. Yup, I really like this Drake guy.

"Thanks." I say in a shaky voice.

"Sure, I can't stand Alan or the way he treats woman. I don't know how he was in a team with only girls and didn't even touch one of them." Drake says, "Besides, I remember you from when you were a little kid and we always got along just fine."

"You knew me when I was in the Abbey?" I ask surprised. He just nods with a slight glare on his face.

"Yeah, been working for that bastard Boris since I was about 12. I can't stand the guy but being punished time after time isn't exactly my favourite way to pass the time." he says.

"I know, Kai told me about it." I mutter.

I put the plate down and he picks it up, "I better get back before I get into too much trouble. Don't worry, I'll keep Alan busy so he can't try anything." Drake says, then he gets up and leaves the room, closing the door behind him and throwing me back into the darkness that is this room.

_-Man, it's almost enough to get you afraid of the dark.-_

'_Oh shut up!'_

_-Sorry. Just stating a fact.-_

'_Go state it elsewhere.'_

I shake my head. Man, I've got to stop talking to that annoying imaginary voice in my head that doesn't even exist so what am I talking about.

_-Me.-_

Great, now that I have someone to answer my question, it's a voice in my head… juuuuuuust great.

'_Come on Kai, where are you?'_

**Kai's POV:**

"Did you find Boris yet?" Ray calls to me as he runs up to me, Tyson and Max following suit.

I shake my head, "He's gone. His team is too." I glare at the floor, "Did you find anything?"

Ray nods uncertainly, "Yeah but it's not much to go on. An old couple saw a man with Boris' description together with a teenage boy with Alan description sneaking into the hotel very suspiciously and coming back out with another figure over the larger man's shoulder. The two got into a van and drove of to the forest over there." Ray points to a forest north of the hotel. The forest is somewhat large and isn't all that far away.

"Well what are we waiting for then?" I ask already walking to the limo.

"Kai, we don't know for sure she'll be in that forest. For all we know, they drove further than that." Kenny says.

"No they didn't." I state confidently, "I know my grandfather and Boris sadly enough and I know they'd take her to a place not to far from here though far enough for us not to find her directly. She's in that forest."

Everybody is staring at me as if I have 2 heads now. Great, didn't know I suddenly grew another one.

"And besides…" I start, "I just know that she's there."

O-kay. Now they're staring at me as if I not only have grown a second head, but a couple of extra arms and legs as well.

I roll my eyes and just call a cab that can take us to the forest. The others join me after a few seconds. Tyson, Max and Kenny seem doubtfull – Kenny the most – though Ray seems to believe me.

The cab arrives after a while and we all get in. I order the driver to take us to the forest, which earns me a weird look from the driver. I guess not a lot of people go there.

The driver takes us to the forest though he keeps giving me weird looks. Uhm… right. I'm just gonna ignore that and look out the window… which isn't very interesting either… Great, I'll just close my eyes and maybe I'll fall asleep and time'll go faster.

_/Come on Kai, where are you/_

My eyes snap open as I hear a voice in my head. That sounded like Viv. But it can't be her… can it? What the hell was that?

Somebody is waving a hand in front of my face now… Uhm… I look up to see Ray looking at me, standing next to the cab. Gues we got there while I was off in La-la-land.

I get out of the car and Ray gives me a weird look. Man, what's with all the weird looks! I just shake my head as if saying 'never mind' and walk into the forest. Now I have no idea where to go but let's just walk and see where that gets me.

The others follow me after Ray pays the driver and we start looking around for Viv.

'_Don't worry Viv, we're coming.'_

**

* * *

Okay people, that's it for now. I hope you all enjoyed. Anyway, the new review limit will be 103 reviews which will mean I GO OVER A HUNDRED REVIEWS! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! °throws party° And because the entire story is already done I'm gonna update the second I see the 5th review in my mail box so all you people: R&R!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello people. Well as promised I update as soon as I saw the reviews in my mailbox just a few seconds ago. Hope you all enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

'_thoughts'  
-voice in Viv's head-  
_"Speaking"_  
/twin mind link thingie/_**

* * *

-- 18 --**

**Aviva's POV:**

_/Don't worry Viv, we're coming/_

My eyes snap open as I think I hear something… something that sounds like… Kai?

'_Don't tell me you learned how to imitate voices and are now trying to cheer me up by sounding like Kai.' _I snap at the voice in my head. I've accepted that I'm going nuts and decided to use that damn voice to distract me. Hey, it's better than nothing.

_-Don't look at me. I didn't go anything-_

'then why did I just hear Kai's voice, huh?'

_-How the hell am I supposed to know. Maybe it's because you're twins. They say they can read each others minds.-_

'_You really expect me to believe I can read Kai's mind? That's ridiculous!'_

_-Then don't believe me but how else are you gonna explain hearing Kai's voice?- _

I growl as I know that stupid voice is right. For an imaginary voice, it's a real know it all.

"What do you mean? Kai can't be here!" I hear a voice yelling from the hallway behind the door.

My attention snaps back to reality and I perk my ears to hear more of what's being said.

"Some of our people spotted him at the edge of the forest. They're looking for her."

Wait… isn't that Boris's voice?

"Then get him out of here! I don't want him to find her!"

And that's Voltaire! I'd never forget a voice like that.

"Yes sir. I'll handle it right away." Boris says before there's silence again. After a few moments, the door opens to reveal a large form in the frame. I look up as the form approaches me and when the person is close enough, I can recognize Voltaire. Okay, I'd rather have the darkness than him thank you very much.

"Comfortable?" he asks sarcastically with a huge smirk on his face.

I glare at him with as much force as I can but it doesn't even faze him, "Go to hell." I hiss.

"Now now, watch your tongue. I'm the one in control here if I remember correctly." he says.

"And I hear Kai's already coming." I say getting up. Now it's my turn to smirk as his face falters but he recovers quickly.

"And what if he is? He can't save you." he says.

"He managed to get to you the last time." I say smirking even wider.

That was a big mistake. He hits me right in the stomach and throws me against the wall behind me. I scream out in pain as he comes near me again and all I can do is lie on the ground, gripping my stomach.

"Don't ever use that tone with me again. I don't care that you're my granddaughter. Hell, I wouldn't even care if you were the queen of the world. You do not speak to me like that." he pauses and glares down at me. I shut my eyes tightly, "As for Kai, he won't rescue you. I'd kill you before I let him get you back."

My eyes snap open and my fear is obviously visible as he smirks sadistically. Oh no, his smirk just even widened. What the hell is he up to?

"Maybe I should grant you some company? What about… Alan?"

God no, anything but that, "No." I say pleadingly in a weak voice. If he sends Alan in here… then even if Kai comes and rescues me it'll be too late.

Voltaire just continues to smirk down at me, "But, don't you want company?"

I close my eyes as tears start to fall from them. Please, please don't let this happen.

I'm pulled by the collar of my shirt and Voltaire forces me to look into his eyes. His smirk is no longer on his face and he's now glaring at me with such force that I shiver under his gaze, "Now listen and listen well. Start doing as I tell you and keep your big mouth shut. Do that and I'll make sure Alan'll be very busy. If you keep up this attitude… let's just say he's going to be having a lot of free time on his hands." he then drops me on the ground and walks away without even glancing back. He shuts the door and the darkness consumes me again.

My body was already hurting and guess what, it's hurting even more now. I crawls back to the mattress with a lot of difficulty and break down. This just can't be happening.

_-Viv?-_

'_Not now.'_

_-But…- _apparently, even the damn imaginary voice doesn't know what to say. Aren't those things to always know an answer to everything.

I cry for a long time before finally stopping and just staring into the darkness.

_-Viv, I know this isn't the best time…-_

'_No shit.' _I cut it off but it just continues.

_-But maybe you should try that twin mind read thingie. If Kai could reach you, then you should be able to reach him.-_

'_Oh quit it with the mind reading thing. It's not like it works.'_ I snap

_-Well it's all you've got and it's been proven that it's does work.-_

I sigh and wipe the last traces of my tears away, _'Fine, how does this work?'_

_-You just focus on Kai and think what you wanna tell him.-_ If a voice in your head could sound happy, then mine just sounded _very_ happy.

'_Well what the hell am I supposed to tell him? I don't know where I am so I can't really help him.'_

_-Maybe Drake knows where you are?-_

'_Do you see Drake anywhere?-_

As if on cue, the door opens and Drake walks in.

_-Yeah, I do.-_

'_Oh shut up.'_

Drake sits down next to me and looks at me worriedly, "How bad did he get you?" he asks.

I look down to the floor but he lifts my chin gently, "How bad?" he repeats.

I close my eyes tightly again as I feel tears gathering in the corners of my eyes again, "He hit me in the stomach, threw me against a wall and then threatened to send Alan after me if I didn't lose my attitude."

Drake lets go of my chin and glares at the floor, "Damn fucker." he growls. He seems lost in thoughts after that, still glaring intensely at the floor.

_-Ask him.-_

'_I think he's busy.'_

_-I don't care. You need the info. Now ask him.-_

"Drake?" I say snapping him back to reality and he looks at me questioningly.

"Where are we?" I ask.

I can see that he doesn't understand where that question came from but he still answers, "We're in the basement of a cabin at the north side of the forest north of the hotel you were staying at. Why?"

"Doesn't matter. Thanks Drake." I say smiling weakly at him.

He stares at me strangely but then shakes his head, "Right."

"So are Voltaire and Boris here all the time?" I ask.

"Nah, Voltaire just came here to scare you," he looks my form, "which worked as far as I can see." he adds with a sigh, "and Boris is mostly out taking care of stuff. I don't know what."

"And… Alan?" I ask hesitantly.

"He's been tagging along with Boris a lot lately so he's been out." Drake says reassuringly.

I look at the ground, "He'll only be busy as long as Voltaire stays happy."

I can feel Drake staring me with a lot of worry in his eyes but I can't look at him, I just can't.

"I wanna be alone okay?" I ask softly.

"Sure." he replies before getting up and walking to the door. Before leaving, he glances back at me and then closes the door.

_-He really is a nice guy huh?-_

'_Yeah, he is.'_

_-Okay, now back to the point.-_ Uhm… O-kay, my voice can really change moods in no time at all… weird, _-You have to tell Kai where you are. You can probably only send short messages so be careful what you think.-_

'_Yes mother.' _I say sarcastically. Uhm… I think the voice just snorted… Can imaginary voices snort? Uhm… right. Whatever. Back on subject.

I focus as hard as I can on Kai, _'North, cabin, help.'_

_-Hope he understands.-_

'_Hey you were the one who said it was supposed to be short so shut up will you.'_

**Kai's POV:**

Damn trees, damn bushes, DAMN FOREST! I have just officially decided that I'm going to burn this forest down to the ground as soon as I get Viv.

"Kai, stop glaring at everything." Ray says next to me.

"Well you seem to be right at home here but I don't like forests." I answer.

"Why not?" Ray asks curiously.

"I don't know." I answer, "I just don't."

"O-kay. Sure Kai." Ray says as gives me yet another weird look. Man, stop with the weird looks here people!

I start glaring at everything again while looking around for any traces of Boris, Alan, Voltaire or Aviva.

_/North, cabin, help/_

I stop dead in my tracks as I hear Aviva's voice in my head again.

"Kai?" Ray looks at me with yet another weird look… O-kay. So I'm hearing voices and getting weird looks… great, What's wrong?" Ray asks.

"I… I'm not sure." I start, "I think I hear Aviva's voice in my head."

"Uhm… Kai? I think this thing has gotten to you a bit too much." Tyson says.

"Not necessarily Tyson." Kenny says matter of factly, "They say that twins have a special bond and can read each others mind to certain extents."

"So… I'm actually hearing what Viv's thinking?" I ask incredulously.

Kenny shrugs, "It's the only explanation I have for it. What did she say?"

"North, cabin, help." I reply."

"So… we have to go to the north end of the forest and try to find a cabin there?" Tyson asks, "Does anybody else think this is farfetched."

"Yeah, me. But what have we got to lose?" I say.

"Kai's right. Even if we don't find her there it's worth a shot and we'll be searching a part of the forest." Ray agrees.

Tyson sighs but gives in and we walk to the north part of the forest. Ray and me are walking up front and Tyson, Max and Kenny are walking behind us.

"So what did Viv's father say when you called him?" Ray asks me.

"He was shocked, angry and I thinkhe even wrecked something. He wanted to come and help but I told him we could handle it and eventually convinced him that he didn't have to come." I answer.

"How long did it take you before he agreed." Ray asks.

I let out a sigh, "Half an hour."

Ray laughs a bit at my expression that clearly states 'I hate people who won't take me up on my word the first time I tell them something' and after he stops, we walk the rest of the way in silence.

After a while I hear something. Some leaves rustling as if someone is stepping on them. Then a twig breaking. I stop and look around. The others heard as well because they are doing the same as I am.

"Who's there?" I ask suspiciously.

Some curse words are muttered before a boy comes out of the bushes. He has lavender hair, hazel brown eyes and is probably somewhere around 20.

"Who are you." Tyson demands immediately.

The boy seems unfazed by Tyson's demand and looks me straight in the eye, "Hey Kai. Long time no see."

Now it's my turn to give someone a weird look. He does look familiar but I can't place it exactly.

"Who are you." I ask him calmly.

"Too long ago huh? I'm Drake. I was an old friend of you and Aviva when you were still together in the Abbey." the guy, Drake, says.

Wait… he's right. Viv and I did have a friend named Drake with lavender hair and hazel eyes.

"Ha! And you think you can fool us that easily." Tyson grins.

"Shut up Tyson." I snap, "He's right. Viv and I did have a friend named Drake."

Drake smiles and continues to ignore Tyson who is now glaring at him. Typical, "What are you doing here Drake?" I question, still suspicious about him though most of it is gone.

His smile fades in less then a second, "I know where Aviva is." he states staring at the ground.

All our eyes widen, "Where is she?" Ray immediately asks.

Drake turns around to face the north of the forest and point in a specific direction, "There's a cabin over there. She's in the basement and…" he trails of.

"And what?" Max asks.

"She's not doing to well. She's pretty beaten up and scared out of her wits." he turns to me, "Voltaire visited her. I think that says enough. On top of that, Alan's there too."

I glance at Ray and see his eyes turn to cat-like slits, "If I get my hand on that…" the rest is muttered under his breath but I think I don't even want to know what he's saying.

"You have to take us there." I say – okay, more like order – Drake.

He looks reluctant but then nods hesitantly and leads the way, "Just be careful, I don't want them to see us together. I don't even want to know what kind of punishment I'd get for that." he whispers, "So be quiet."

We all nod and follow him. Now let's see here. I guess Kenny was right about the whole mind link thing between Viv and me so let's try it the other way around.

'_Don't worry, I'm coming Viv.'_

**

* * *

And that was it for this update. New review limit is 110 and as last time I'll update as soon as see that 110th review in my mailbox. R&R!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, I updated this morning, went to school, came back and noticed I had **_6_** reviews already! I have a very big fan people and she dragged her cuz into the plot as well but because I simply love reviews, I am dedicating this chapter to both Blood tainted Angel and lil demon gal. Have fun with this chapter people.**

* * *

'_thoughts'  
-voice in Viv's head-  
_"Speaking"_  
/twin mind link thingie/_**

* * *

-- 19 --**

**Kai's POV:**

"Are we there yet." Tyson whispers for the empteenth time.

Drake let out a groan of frustration. We've only been walking for about 20 minutes but Tyson keeps asking if we're there yet. Hmm, maybe if he asks one more time Drake will hit him or something… Now that would be funny to see.

"Almost. It's behind those trees." Drake whispers with obvious frustration in his voice.

"I don't see anything." Max comments.

"Well we don't exactly hang a neon sigh outside stating _'Secret hideout. Aviva's here.'_ Drake growls.

Tyson opens his mouth to say something but then closes it again and starts to glare at the ground. Well there's something you don't see every day. Tyson not knowing what to say.

After we pass the trees Drake pointed at we can indeed see a small cabin. It's pretty much hidden in the bushes and you'd miss it if you were just walking by without looking for it.

"You wait here and I'll go check if somebody else is there. If nobody's there I'll come back to get you. Don't go over there until I get back." Drake warns.

We all nod and he walks over to the cabin, entering it after that.

**Aviva's POV:**

_/Don't worry, I'm coming Viv_/

O-kay… that mind thingie actually works I think… I hate it that the damned voice in my head is actually right.

_-I told you so.-_

'_Oh shut up. You don't have to rub it in you know.'_

_-Just as long as you know I was right.-_

Okay, that's it! The voice is dead! Too bad you can't kill voices in your head.

_-Well anyway. Kai's coming.-_

'_Let's hope he's on time.'_

I let out a frustrated sigh, _'And let's hope he's on time before either Voltaire kills me or sends after me.'_

I sit in the darkness for a while until the door opens and someone walks in. My heart skips a beat as the light pours into the room but I relax when I see it's only Drake. He looks kind of nervous though. Wonder why… and why does he keep glancing back at the door?

"Drake?" I ask him questioningly.

He seems to snap back to reality and then stares at me nervously. What the hell is going on?

"I uhm…" he glances back at the door again, "I went to get Kai." he whispers so softly that I can barely hear him.

My eyes widen and I immediately get up from the floor, "Where are they?" I ask trying to whisper as good as I can.

"Outside. Boris is gone but Alan's here so I can't get them yet. I just thought you'd like to know." he says.

I smile at him, "Thanks Drake."

He smiles back at me, "I have to go back and try to get rid of mister playboy upstairs. As soon as he leaves I'll go get the rest of your team." I nod and he walks back to the door, closing it behind him.

I sit back down on the mattress still smiling.

_-I guess we're almost out of here.-_ my voie says happily.

'_And that means I can start ignoring you.'_ I say teasingly.

_-Tss, is that the thanks I get.-_ If voices could pout, mine sure the hell is right now.

I grin as I imagine the voice pouting, _'Don't worry, I'll only ignore you half of the time.'_

_-Well thank you for that great honor oh great Aviva-_ the voice mocks.

A mocking voice? Great, first pouting, now mocking. What's next? Hitting!

I shake my head at that and lie down. After a while – I have absolutely no idea how long – the door opens again. I sit up slightly and wince as suddenly bright light pours into the room. I guess the basement has lights as well because this is way to bright to come out of the hallway. I close my eyes and groan at the stinging pain before almost jumping out of my skin as two arms encircle me.

"Viv! Are you okay?" I relax and lean into the hug as I recognize Ray's voice.

I open my eyes slowly this time and after a few seconds, Ray's worried face becomes clear. Kai is sitting next to me and Tyson, Max, Kenny and Drake are standing near the door, "I'd just love to say yes but I'd be lying." I mutter.

"You look awful." Tyson says staring at me.

"And we need to get you out of here." Kai adds, "I think you could use a doctor."

Ray picks me up bridal style and I lean my head against his shoulder.

As we walk back to the door, we suddenly hear a soft chuckle, "Well well well, the gang's all here." I look up recognizing Alan's voice immediately.

"Alan." I never knew Ray could say someone's name with such loathing but he just proved me wrong. Did I mention how scared I am of Alan by now? No? Well I'm REALLY scared of him. I hold on to Ray a bit tighter and look at Alan. He's standing at the door with a huge smirk on his face. Boris is standing next to him with the same expression. Makes you wonder if those too might be related… Now that's a creepy thought.

"I always knew you were too soft for this Drake." Boris says disapprovingly.

Drake glares at him, "Well at least I didn't give my soul to that devil Voltaire just for some lousy money." he growls.

Drake keeps distracting Boris and Alan while Kai silently gets Dranzer ready and aims right at Boris's chest. Both Alan and Boris are too busy with Drake – they're insulting each other like mad – to notice.

Kai smirks and then launches Dranzer. Boris, hearing the blade, turns slightly but that only helps Dranzer as she crashes right into his chest with full force. He gets thrown back and grabs the spot where Dranzer hit him, crying out in pain. Alan immediately turns to Boris which gives Drake – who was standing closest to him – to kick him to the ground.

Ray, Tyson, Max and Kenny already started running to the door as soon as Dranzer hit Boris full on. They all run past to two figures on the ground as Kai – who picks up Dranzer on his way - and Drake follow after us. I glance behind to see Boris still on the ground and in very much pain but Alan is already getting up and starts to chase us.

We run out of the small cabin and into the forest. There's just one problem, Alan knows this forest like the back of his pants but Ray, Kai, Kenny, Tyson and Max don't. They have to follow Drake without really knowing where they're going or what's coming and that slows them down. It isn't a big surprise when suddenly Youkai is launched and almost hits my head. We all have to start dodgint the blade which makes us go even slower and Alan quickly catches up with us.

"YOUKAI! WATERY GRAVE!" Alan calls right.

Youkai appears out of his blade and creates a tidel wave that washes over us. We all stop and Alan quickly goes over to Youkai. They're completely blocking the way now.

"You're not going anywhere." he growls looking angrily at us but then focusing on me and smirking, "Unless…"

"Unless what!" Ray hisses, noticing his stare on me and pulling me against him a bit tighter.

"Unless Aviva blades me for it." Alan says grinning now.

"WHAT! You can't be serious about that! Aviva is in no state to blade you playboy." Drake exclaims.

"That's the fun of it." Alan says, "That and I know she's scared of me by now."

All eyes except Drake's turn to me and I look at the ground. I can't really deny it.

"She's not blading you Alan." Ray growls, "I'll blade you."

"Nope cat-boy. It's her, or I get some help here in no time." Alan says. Well he's obviously got the upper hand here. Everybody glares at Alan who just stands there with Youkai still spinning next to him.

"I'll do it." I say weakly.

Now everybody – including Alan – is staring at me in shock. Hmm, I like the shocked version of Alan but sadly, he recovers quickly and starts smirking again.

"You can't be serious Viv! You're in no shape to blade someone like Alan right now." Kai says worriedly.

"Look Kai, either I blade him and we have a small chance of getting out of here, or I don't blade him and we're screwed for sure." I state simply as I get out of Ray's arms who lets go of me reluctantly, "I presume you brought Ice Clove?" I ask my team.

Kenny nods uncertainly and gets Ice Clove out of his backpack together with my starter.

"Thanks Kenny." I say as I take my stuff and get ready to blade Alan.

Okay, so there's no bladedish around so it'll a be a fight until either of our blades stops spinning and I'm not really in any state to have a beybattle like this… Yup, we're screwed.

"Ready?" Alan asks tauntingly. I just nod, "Good, then 3…2…1…LET IT RIP!" he yells and we both launch our blades.

"YOUKAI!" Alan yells.

"ICE CLOVE!" I yell.

Our blades land on the ground and his immediately starts hitting mine.

"Youkai, let's start easy shall we. Watery grave!" Alan orders mockingly.

Youkai appears out of his blade with a loud roar as bringing several waves with him and then creates one huge tidal wave and sends it at Ice Clove.

"Ice Clove! Ice Barrier!" I order and the icy shield appears around my blade.

The tidal wave hits the shield but doesn't go through, it doesn't even crack the shield the slightest bit. Huh? Either I've got more power left in my body than I thought or he's not as strong as I imagined him to be. Well either way, it's good for me.

"Ice Clove! Glacier!" I yell.

Ice Clove appeas out of her blade with a deafening roar bringing small ice bergs with her and the temperature drops drastically. She crushes the small ice bergs around her before letting out an angry roar and creating large ice bergs that seem to come out of nowhere. The tops of the ice bergs stab Youkai who roars in pain. When the tops are to high to reach, the icy walls close in on Youkai, crushing the blue tiger between them.

Alan curses loudly but then calls out his next attack, "Come on Youkai! We're not going to lose to two girls! Light-Force Claw!"

One of the ice bergs emit a bright light and suddenly explodes as shards of ice fly everywhere. I cover my face to protect it and I can feel some of the shards cutting my arm.

I lower my arms slowly again to see some blood flowing out of wound on my arm but I decide to just ignore it. I need to focus on the beybattle. I see that Alan just lowered his arm and is bleeding as well though he ignores just like I'm doing.

"Youkai, use the Ligh-Force Claw again!" Alan orders and Youkai's paws begin to emit the bright light once again. He charges and Ice Clove who roars in pain as the sharp claws hit her. She's thrown back slightly but regains her footing and glares at the tiger in front of her.

"Youkai! Torpedo Claw!" Alan yells.

Youkai charges at Ice Clove once again but she can react just in time and dodges the poisonous claws. I clearly remember Alan saying that that attack can poison your opponents bitbeast so I'm very glad Ice Clove has such quick reflexes.

"Ice Clove, Blizzard!" I call out and a powerful ice storm starts to rage, growing stronger as time passes and weakening Youkai.

Alan again curses as he tries to find his blade but the storms is to dense and he can't see a thing.

When the storm finally does fade, Youkai is slightly off balance but regains quickly. Our blades hit each other a few times again with as much force as they can. Ugh, I'm getting dizzy. Those attacks are really taking their toll on me now. If this doesn't end soon, I'll faint for sure.

Alan obviously notices the slightly unfocused look in my eyes because he smirks wickedly, "Can't keep up, Viv." he mocks.

I glare at him as good as I can, "Oh shut up Alan." I snap at him.

He seems taken aback by that. Wait… where did that just come from anyway? Just before this beybattle I didn't even dare to look at him. I smirk. I guess I got over my fear. Ugh, now if I could only losse this blurry vision!

"I see you have your big mouth back. I'll have to do something about that as soon as I win." There's that suggestive tone in his voice again.

"I'm done being scared of you Alan. Now blade instead of trying to impress me with your damn flirting." I growl, "Ice Clove! Glacier!"

The ice bergs appear under Youkai again and start stabbing him again but this time, Alan does something to help the blue tiger a bit sooner, "Youkai! Crush those damn mountains with your Light-Force Claw!"

Youkai's paws emit the light again and he starts crushing the tops and the walls of the ice bergs as they come at him so the attack doesn't really do that much anymore.

"Now it's time to finish this, Youkai! Torpedo Claw!" Alan yells.

"Oh no you don't. Ice Clove! Ice Sword!"

Youkai charges at Ice Clove with his poisonous claws asIce Clovebegins to spin with outstretched arms. They both hit each other with full force and a huge dust cloud rises from the ground making it impossible to see what's happening.

When the dust starts to settle again, I can see one blade still spinning but my blurry vision is sort of preventing me from seeing which one. Then I hear Alan curse even louder then he did before and hear other blades being launched. After that, my world goes black and I finally faint out of exhaustion.

**

* * *

Well that was it. Only one ,more chap to go and that's really just an epilogue… and it's short, VERY short. Well anyway, the new review limit is 116 reviews so I'll see you all when I get that many reviews. R&R!**


	20. Epilogue

**O.o;; Wow, reviews go fast when you promise instant updates… and then don't do it BUT I CAN EXPLAIN THAT! I was sorta at my grandmothers this weekend and I think we all know that most grandmothers don't have internet °grumbles° Well anyway, though I noticed it's a few days late, here's the last chap of Lost. It's only an epilogue and it's really short with a really lame ending but give me a break okay. Hope you have fun reading.**

* * *

'_thoughts'  
-voice in Viv's head-  
_"Speaking"_  
/twin mind link thingie/_**

* * *

-- 20 --**

"Aviva? Are you awake yet?" I groan as I hear someone talking to me and turn away from the bright light that is coming from somewhere on my left.

_-Viv, Someone is talking to you. WAKE UP!-_

'_Oh shut up and let me sleep!'_

_-No, there's someone _trying_ to talk to you. NOW GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED!-_

I groan in frustration but slowly open my eyes anyway. It's better than having a voice yell in your head and giving you major headache.

"Aviva." I look up to see the relieved faces of Kai, Ray and my father next to the bed. Uhm… how did I get in a bed anyway?

"Where am I?" I groan.

"Home. Well, your new home." My father says, "How are you feeling?"

"Like a million bucks." I say sarcastically. I get up slightly and wince at the pain when I lean on my arms. I look down to see they're covered in small scars.

"What happened?" I ask I remember the beybattle between me and Alan at seeing the scars.

"You won the beybattle and Alan went nuts about it. We all launched our blades and knocked him unconscious nad then you fainted." Ray says, "It was a miracle that you even finished the beybattle… and WON!"

"So what happed after that? And where am I exactly?" I ask, still confused.

"Well after you fainted and Alan fell to the ground unconscious, Ray carried you back to the hotel. We called you father and we all took the first plain back to Japan – which was only a few hours after your father got to the hotel." Kai explains, "When we landed here, your father took us to his new house where we decided to stay until you would wake up."

"You've been out for 4 days in total I think." Ray finishes.

"And what about Voltaire? And Boris? And … Alan?" I ask while spitting out Alan's name.

"Well, Voltaire called yesterday demanding that I get home immediately." Kai sighs before going on, "Then your father came with a much better idea than me going back to that bastard."

"And that is?" I ask curiously.

"That I come live with you as well." Kai says smirking. My eyes widen in shock and I look at my father who is smiling happily at me and I give a grateful smile, "Then I plundered Voltaire's bank account for some money for us." Kai continues grinning now.

"You didn't." I say incredulously. Kai just keeps grinning, "You did!" I laugh as I think of Voltaire's expression when he finds out he lost a lot of his money, "Now that face would be priceless."

Kai and Ray smile broadly, "Yeah, we spend a lot of time thinking about that too."

"So what did Voltaire say?" I ask.

"He went mad, threatened to sue me or something, and then went even more mad when I reminded him that I could do the same to him for what he did to you." Kai says.

"Now that would've made a great expression as well." I say laughing again.

At that point, Tyson, Max and Kenny come into the room. Their gloomy expressions change as soon as they see me laughing on the bed.

"Hey Viv, you're up!" Tyson says smiling broadly now.

"Yeah, and enjoying Kai tale of how angry Voltaire got in the past few days." I say grinning.

They all me what's been going in the past few days before Tyson, Max and Kenny go and home, my father goes to the kitchen to make dinner – it's 7PM people – and Kai goes to his room doing whatever it is he's going to do, leaving Ray and me alone in the room.

He sits down on the bed and leans down to kiss me. When we pull back, he just smiles me, obviously relieved that I'm okay and back.

_-Aw, how cute!-_

'_Okay, we really need to start to talk about your timing you know.'_

_-Nah, I have perfect timing if you ask me-_

I resist the urge to roll my eyes and look at Ray again, "Where's Drake?" I ask suddenly noticing that he's not here.

"He went out yesterday to find a place where he could stay from now on since he can't really go back to Voltaire and Boris. We haven't seen him since." he says, "But I'm sure he'll be back, he was really worried about you."

"I hope so… he was really nice to me all the time. Said he knew me back when we were in the Abbey."

"He did. Kai told us that you three formed a little gang together." Ray says.

Ray stays for dinner and leaves late that night to go home himself. As for what happens from now on. Well I have no idea. For now, I'm living with my father and brother in one house and that's just fine with me. Let's just see what happens from now on.

**

* * *

And that was it. I know, lame ending but I couldn't think of something else so deal with it. Well I'm gonna edit the first chapters cuz I know they have A LOT of spelling, grammer and typo's. I also noticed I never actually described Alan… which is really stupid of me of course. Anyway, if you want you can all read it but the main storyline is the same just with some more detail here and there. For those who care, I'm planning a sequel to this. I already wrote the prologue but it could take a while before I post it. If you wanna know when I do post it just say so in a review and as soon as it's on I'll give you a heads up. Now for the final note cuz I know I'm boring you all to death and you really have much better things to do. I'd like to thank all my reviews for reviewing. I love you all people. Now that that's said, I'll shut up. R&R please.**


End file.
